L'entraînement de Yume
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Lieutenant de la Marine, Yume est envoyée sur Kuraigana pour s'entraîner avec le Corsaire Dracule Mihawk. Initiation au sabre et au haki, mais pour y parvenir, certaines choses doivent être faîtes, bonnes ou mauvaises.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le Vice-Amiral Smoker l'avait pris sous son aile dès son entrée dans la Marine. Elle avait ce quelque chose qui avait intrigué le Chasseur blanc plus que son arrivée en plein milieu de son repas. La rétine de ses yeux était d'un rouge sang l'empêchant complètement de voir. Cela avait tout d'abord surprit bon nombre de soldats qui croisaient son regard mais aussi les hauts gradés qui avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle avait de tels yeux, ce à quoi elle leur répondait par une malformation.

Cette jeune fille brune d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, était aveugle de naissance et ne sortait que rarement avec son entourage faute de sensations visuelles.

Les habitants de son village l'avait d'abord pris pour la fille de Satan avant que le médecin ne diagnostique une cécité totale.

Quand elle était venue poster sa candidature au rang de soldat au front, l'instructeur avait remarqué ses yeux et l'avait envoyé en visite médicale. Malgré son problème, l'instructeur avait été réticent quant à son acceptation au sein du corps de la Marine mais le Vice-Amiral Momonga, en charge des recrues, avait ordonné qu'on la laisse faire ses preuves, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un merci et un large sourire significatif.

Depuis, elle fait partie intégrante de l'unité de G-5 du Vice-Amiral Smoker et est placé sous sa protection permanente. Elle garde toujours les yeux fermés pour ne pas se les brûler à la lumière du jour. Certains soldats la surnomme même "La Rêveuse" de ce fait. Mais elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle peut exercer sa vocation avec des personnes qu'elle apprécie sans avoir à s'interroger sur son futur.

Sous la surveillance du Vice-Amiral, elle s'entraîne tous les jours et semble avoir une préférence pour le sabre, arme qu'elle manie encore difficilement dû à ses yeux qui l'empêche de voir.

Maintenant, cela fait un an qu'elle est au grade de Lieutenant sous la garde du Vice-Amiral Smoker et est une marine très fiable et exemplaire. Elle montre un certain respect pour les soldats de son unité et les complimente même pour leur réussite. Étant sous les ordres d'un haut gradé, elle est aimable et serviable envers celui-ci. Elle reste tout de même proche de son responsable au vu de son handicap mais ne semble pas le déranger.

L'Amiral en Chef l'avait même recommandé sur une mission mais elle n'a pu l'exécuter faute d'une intervention aux yeux à la suite de son contrôle médicale régulier.

Malgré cela, elle ne peut toujours pas faire des missions en réel par manque d'habileté au sabre et un manque d'utilisation des haki.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Bureau de l'Amiral en chef Sakasuki, 27 juin, 11h43

- Vice-Amiral Smoker, comment va votre protégée ?

- Bien Amiral, ses exercices ont repris mais elle manque encore de rigueur au sabre.

- Je vois. A-t-elle subi un entraînement spécial ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Bon, voyez comment se passe ses exercices aujourd'hui et nous en reparlerons demain.

- Bien Amiral.

Le Vice-Amiral sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement du bâtiment où se trouvait la Lieutenant.

Il l'a regarda faire malgré sa difficulté à toucher son adversaire à cause de sa concentration sur le haki. Dans son observation, il remarqua un léger détail gênant qui lui causerait du tord à l'avenir s'il n'était pas corrigé : son sabre semble être trop lourd pour elle.

- Colonelle Tashigi, a-t-on un sabre plus léger dans l'armurerie ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi demandez-vous cela Smoker-san ?

- Le sabre du Lieutenant est trop lourd pour elle et la désavantage, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne progresse pas au maniement du sabre.

- Ah oui, je vais aller voir tout de suite.

La grande femme brune quitta l'enceinte quelques minutes pour revenir avec un katana. Il avait la garde et son fourreau de couleur or avec une lame ciselé monochrome noire.

Tashigi le lui tendit et la Lieutenant le dégaina, brassant l'air avec pour tester sa légèreté.

Elles commencèrent à s'affronter, faisant tinter les lames entre elles.

- C'est encore trop lourd pour elle.

- Vice-Amiral, il y en a bien un mais il est enchaîné dans le bureau de l'Amiral Fujitora.

- Et que fait-il là-ba ?

- C'est une lame maudite.

Le haut gradé ne dit rien et regarda les deux gradé sous ses ordres.

La Lieutenant rentra la lame dans son fourreau et le tendit à la Colonelle pendant qu'elle fixait le Vice-Amiral de ses yeux ensanglantés.

- Tashigi, va me chercher ce sabre.

- Mais..?

- Ne discute pas mes ordres !

La brune sortit quelques secondes après et le Lieutenant lui adressa un franc sourire. Elle ajouta un merci à ce magnifique décor.

Du côté de Tashigi, la jeune femme commençait à stresser à l'idée d'entrer en douce dans le bureau d'un Amiral. Et comme la chance lui sourit toujours, la porte était ouverte, une aubaine pour notre colonelle qui entra discrètement dans la pièce. Mais ne sachant pas où se trouve le sabre, elle commença à paniquer à l'idée d'être surprise pour sa lenteur.

- Colonelle Tashigi, que faites-vous ici ?

La brune faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant la voix de l'Amiral derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement.

- Je suis venue chercher le sabre maudit pour le Vice-Amiral Smoker.

- Dans le bureau d'Issho ? Et pour le compte de Smoker ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu le chercher lui-même ?

- Il est en entraînement avec la Lieutenant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon attendez-moi là, je vais le chercher.

L'Amiral retourna un tableau de son camarade et ouvrit le coffre fort qui s'y cachait derrière pour en sortir un katana enchaîné.

- C'est celui-là ?

- Oui Amiral.

- Bien.

Il referma le coffre et s'approcha de la Colonelle. Il lui tendit mais elle était tout de même réticente quand à le prendre en main. Elle l'attrapa tout de même avec ses gants et remercia le haut gradé.

Elle sortit et partit en courant vers l'enceinte d'entraînement où les attendaient son supérieur et la Lieutenant.

- On a failli attendre !

- Déso...lé Smoker...san, j'ai... rencontré l'Am... l'Amiral Ryokugyû en chemin.

Elle lui tendit le sabre enchaîné et il le regarda. Il interrogea sa Colonelle du regard qui ne pu répondre faute d'une respiration moindre.

Il enleva les chaînes rapidement et donna l'arme au Lieutenant.

- Quel est son nom Colonelle ?

- C'est le Yubashiri.

- Le... Yubashiri ? Le sabre de Roronoa Zoro ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment l'avez-vous eu ?

- Shuu.

- Ah je vois mieux. Il est réparé ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bon, alors voyons ce que la Lieutenant peut faire avec.

Smoker s'écarta de la zone d'évaluation et regarda ses deux soldats. La Lieutenant semblait manier plus facilement ce sabre et arriver de temps en temps à contrer la Colonelle. Malgré tout, son utilisation rare du haki l'empêche d'exploiter son potentiel au maximum. Tashigi semblait elle aussi avoir du mal à contrer la Lieutenant. Quand les deux lames s'entrechoquaient, la violence telle du coup fut que la puissance du Yubashiri écrasait celle de Shigure.

- On va arrêter, vous reprendrez cet après-midi.

- Bien Smoker-san.

- Tu peux le garder, nous resterons avec toi toute la journée Lieutenant.

- Merci Vice-Amiral.

Ils sortirent tous trois de la salle d'entraînement. Arrivant au réfectoire, Smoker aida sa Lieutenant à se servir et ils partirent manger en salle des officiers où se trouvaient déjà tous les hauts gradés.

- Désolé pour le retard.

- Smoker, on a l'habitude avec toi, mais que tu emmène tes adjointes dans tes retards, ça c'est étrange.

- Nous étions à l'entraînement Cancer.

- Comme se passe son entraînement ?

- Demande lui toi-même.

Le pauvre Vice-Amiral se tourna donc vers la Lieutenant et reçu une réponse des moins significative :

- Ça avance.

- Vice-Amiral, cessez d'importuner la Lieutenant.

- Oui Amiral.

De petites discussions s'étaient crées tout autour de la table mais la Lieutenant ne semblait pas vouloir y participer. Le fait est qu'elle se trouve entre Smoker et Doberman et que celui-ci n'est pas très aimable. Smoker lui lançait quelques regards mais elle ne pouvait les capter faute de son incapacité. Elle finit donc son assiette dans le plus grand silence, qui l'accompagna d'ailleurs. Elle se leva pour attraper son plateau mais fut la moins rapide car il n'y était plus.

- Je l'ai pris ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Colonel Koby.

Il emmena son plateau et le sien à la plonge et les posa. Il rattrapa la Lieutenant qui était déjà partie et discuta un peu avec. Elle était souriante de pouvoir parler avec un jeune homme aimable et appréciable, n'étant pas un enquiquineur ou un de ces nombreux gradés pervers.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais nous avons un entraînement.

- Bien sûr Vice-Amiral Smoker, allez-y.

Smoker partit avec la Lieutenant vers le dojo où était censée attendre la Colonelle. Le Vice-Amiral lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il attendait d'elle durant l'exercice du jour et que tous les coups –venant d'elle bien sûr– étaient permis. En arrivant, personne ne les attendait.

- C'est bizarre, je n'entends pas de bruit.

- C'est normal, il n'y a personne.

- Tashigi ne m'entraîne pas ?

- Non, ce sera moi ton adversaire cet après-midi.

Elle souria et dégaina son sabre, aussi léger soit-il. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le saluer qu'elle lui sautait déjà dessus pour le frapper. Le haut gradé para facilement le coup de son jitte et attaqua à son tour.

Leurs échanges durèrent près de cinq heures sans que la Lieutenant ne prenne le dessus sur son supérieur. Smoker évitait aisément ses coups et la contrait toujours, lui laissant peu de temps de réaction, la poussant surtout à utiliser son haki de l'observation.

- Bon, je pense que c'est bon.

- Non. Je veux continuer.

- Tu ne tiens même plus debout.

Pour approuver les dires du Vice-Amiral, la Lieutenant s'écroula au sol, complètement épuisée de son apprentissage au quintuple heures de dur labeur.

Smoker l'aida à se relever et la guida parmi les nombreux couloirs du QG, l'amenant à sa chambre. Elle inséra la clé dans la porte mais laissa l'homme ouvrir, ne pouvant plus tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et lui conseilla de se reposer sous l'eau chaude.

- Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure pour le repas.

Il sortit et repartit dans ses quartiers. La Lieutenant quant à elle partie comme elle put faire couler un bain pour pouvoir y décontracter ses muscles endoloris par son affrontement avec Smoker. Elle posa le Yubashiri contre la chaise de son bureau. Elle prit un papier et un stylo qui traînait dessus et écrivit quelques mots dessus, qu'elle s'empressa d'aller accrocher sur la porte, à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Puis elle partit aussitôt se glisser dans l'eau, sous la lumière tamisé de la salle de bain où elle put ouvrir délicatement les yeux. Elle se lava lentement pour ne pas froisser son corps fatigué et se rinça.

Elle sortit de l'eau une demie-heure après et s'habilla d'un simple top de type marcel blanc avec l'insigne noir de la Marine dessus et un short noir avec le même insigne blanc. Elle se glissa sous les draps de son lit.

Un soldat qui passait dans le couloir aperçut une feuille accrochée à une porte et la lit. Il la décrocha et repartit en direction du bureau de son supérieur.

- Vice-Amiral Smoker, j'ai trouvé ceci sur une porte dans le couloirs des officiers.

- Et que faisais-tu là-ba ?

- Euh... c'est à dire que...

- Bon, donne-le moi.

L'homme tendit le papier au gradé qui le parcouru rapidement.

"_Vice-Amiral,_

_Ne venez pas me chercher pour le dîner, je n'ai pas faim. Ne vous en faite pas, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, j'ai ce qu'il me faut dans la chambre._

_Sur ce, bonne nuit Smoker et à demain pour l'entraînement._

_Lieutenant."_

Le chasseur blanc posa la feuille sur son bureau et attrapa un cigare accroché à veste et l'alluma en le portant à sa bouche.

- Bien soldat, merci du renseignement.

- Oui Vice-Amiral.

Le jeune soldat sortit du bureau de son supérieur et repartit vers le réfectoire. Smoker fit de même, souriant en pensant à la Lieutenant qui dormait déjà pour se reposer de cette dure journée.

Le lendemain, Smoker se leva rapidement, il était convoqué chez l'Amiral en chef pour parler du cas de la Lieutenant. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit en direction du bureau de son supérieur.

- Vice-Amiral Smoker, je vous attendez.

- Amiral en chef.

- Bon, dites-moi comment s'est passé son entraînement hier ?

- Et bien, assez bien malgré ses difficultés. J'ai remarqué qu'il lui fallait un sabre léger pour favoriser ses mouvements et lui ai indiqué de nombreuses fois d'utiliser le haki de l'observation, sans résultats.

- Elle semble encore fragile au niveau du haki. Je pense qu'il faut l'entraîner sur cela.

- Son agilité s'est accrue avec son sabre mais elle a de nombreux défauts qu'il faut corriger.

- Elle utilise le sabre. Son poids ?

- Environ un kilos vingt je pense.

- Bon, et vous dites que son agilité s'est accrue grâce à lui ?

- Oui, il s'agit d'un sabre maudit Amiral.

- Un sabre maudit ? Le seul sabre maudit que nous avons et enfermé dans le coffre de l'Amiral Issho.

- Et bien c'est bien celui-là dont vous parler.

Un long silence parcouru le bureau tandis que l'Amiral se massait doucement la barbe en réfléchissant.

- Je pense qu'il lui faut un entraînement spécial.

- Et à qui pensez-vous ?

- Œil de Faucon.

- Et s'il refuse ?

- S'il refuse ? Il est démit de son statut de Shichibukai.

- Cela va s'en dire qu'avec le meilleur sabreur du monde, elle s'améliorera.

- En effet, et elle deviendrai un atout de taille dans notre guerre contre les pirates.

- C'est une situation plutôt favorable pour nous je dois l'admettre mais l'île de ce Corsaire est à l'autre bout de Grandline.

- Et bien nous demanderons à Bartolomew Kuma de l'y envoyer.

- C'est un bonne idée Amiral. Je m'en vais la prévenir.

- Laissez, je m'en charge. Prévenez plutôt Kuma, je demanderai à Borsalino de mettre au courant Dracule Mihawk.

- Bien, Amiral.

Smoker serra la main de son supérieur et sortit rejoindre son bureau. En arrivant, il sortit aussitôt son escargophone et chercha dans un calepin le code d'appel du Corsaire. Une fois trouvé, il le composa.

_- Oui ?_

- Bartolomew Kuma, Vice-Amiral Smoker à l'appareil, nous avons une service à vous demander.

_- Et qu'elle est-il ?_

- Nous vous demandons de vous rendre à Marie Joie, nous vous expliquerons tout sur place.

_- Bien, j'arrive._

L'ours raccrocha au nez du marine qui jura. Il rangea l'engin dans son bureau et ressortit.

Bureau de l'Amiral Kizaru, en conversation, 28 juin, 10h14

- Vous avez un nouvel ordre de mission.

_- Et qu'elle est-il ?_

- Vous allez assurer un entraînement spécial à l'un de nos membres.

_- Et en quoi est-ce moi qui dois effectué cet entraînement plutôt qu'un autre ?_

- Le maniement du sabre.

_- Je vois, un soldat que l'on va refiler à un Corsaire pour l'emmerder._

- Si par cela vous voyez entraînement intensif au sabre et à l'utilisation du haki, alors oui, nous vous emmerdons.

_- Et si je refuse ?_

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes sous les ordres de la Marine avec ce statut.

_- Soit. Alors quand arrive ce soldat ?_

- Disons demain, quand le Corsaire Bartolomew Kuma l'aura envoyer sur votre île.

_- Parfait, en plus je vais devoir la soigner dès son arrivée._

- Exactement. Désormais, je vous laisse puisque vous êtes au courant. J'espère que son entraînement portera ses fruits, Œil de Faucon.

_- Bien, Amiral._

Kizaru raccrocha en soufflant non pas d'agacement mais de mépris. Dracule Mihawk le méprisait au plus haut point avec son arrogance digne d'un Eustass Kidd révoltant. Ce corsaire restera toujours borné et accepte pourtant une handicapée dans ses pattes. Il va devoir entraîner une femme à l'épée et au haki.

Il croisa ses jambes sur son bureau et se relâcha sur son fauteuil. Son escargophone sonna.

_- Borsalino, Œil de Faucon est-il prévenu ?_

- Ouais Sakasuki.

_- Parfait, rendez-vous en salle de réunion dans dix minutes._

- Ouais.

L'autre partie raccrocha et l'Amiral se reposa durant les minutes restantes avant la réunion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dix minutes passèrent et l'Amiral en chef ainsi que les trois Amiraux et le Vice-Amiral responsable de la Lieutenant attendaient celle-ci pour le briefing de sa mission spéciale.

- Amiral en chef, Amiraux Kizaru, Fujitora, Ryokugyû, Vice-Amiral Smoker.

- Lieutenant Yume dite La Rêveuse, nous avons un entraînement spécial pour toi.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Tu va t'entraîner avec le Corsaire Dracule Mihawk sur son île.

- Bien Amiral. Quand est-ce que je pars ?

- Quand ton moyen de locomotion arrivera. Mais officiellement demain matin à neuf heures.

_- Amiral en chef, le Corsaire Bartolomew Kuma vient d'arriver._

- Merci. Bon, ton chauffeur vient d'arriver, nous te laissons la soirée pour faire tes bagages.

- Merci Amiral.

La Lieutenant disposa et regagna sa chambre pour y préparer des affaires. Son après-midi va lui servir notamment à faire son sac mais également à se préparer mentalement à affronter le shichibukai, à être seule avec lui et à garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments, bon ou mauvais. La Lieutenant devra rester à l'écoute et ne pas être distraite par le moindre signe qui l'attirera. Elle devra faire preuve d'un self-control remarquable mais également du impulsion digne d'un gradé de la Marine pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les faits du corsaire. Bien sûr, tout cela sans se mettre en danger ou irriter son maître d'entraînement sinon qui sait ce qu'elle deviendrait.

Le den den mushi de son bureau sonna et elle eut juste le temps d'attraper l'appareil avant que celui-ci ne se rendorme.

_- Lieutenant, votre départ est avancé à aujourd'hui 17h. Tâchez d'être dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment des officiers à l'heure._

- Bien Amiral.

Elle raccrocha et souffla un temps soit peu son stress. Elle allait voyager dans une des bulles de l'ours géant et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles sont très mouvantes. Du coup, le mal de l'air est vite arrivé. Et ne parlons pas de l'atterrissage, souvent raté d'ailleurs.

Elle essaya de se canaliser sur son nouveau sabre qui, maudit soit-il, lui permet de garder son calme du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle finit par s'allonger sur son lit après avoir rempli son sac.

- Yume !

- Tashigi, mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venue te voir, tu n'es pas venue manger et je t'ai cherché partout. Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie.

- Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir remercier pour les entraînements que tu m'a gentiment donné.

- Oh merci Yume. Tu pars bientôt ?

- Dans une demie-heure.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un vieux bougre et qu'il sera gentil avec toi.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Oh tu vas me manquer Lieutenant Yume.

- Toi aussi Tashigi.

Après une énième accolade, la brune finit par laisser la Lieutenant seule à rassembler ses forces pour sa prochaine bataille personnelle.

- Lieutenant.

- Vice-Amiral Smoker ?

- Oui. Alors, es-tu prête à partir ?

- Si on peut dire ça. Je ne suis pas pressée de me retrouver seule avec Œil de Faucon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il paraît que c'est un type bien, à vérifier.

- Vous allez me manquer Vice-Amiral.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi Lieutenant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras frêles avec attention. Le haut gradé en resta tout de même perplexe quant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Comme c'est mignon les au revoir.

- La ferme Cancer.

Le dit Marine partit en riant de la vue qu'il avait sur son congénère Smoker et sa Lieutenant. Le Vice-Amiral sortit suivit de la Rêveuse et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous pour son départ.

En arrivant, tous les officiers de la Marine étaient présents, et l'Officier d'État Major des Forces Armées de la Marine Kong également. Le shichibukai attendait de recevoir les dernières indications de sa mission.

- Lieutenant Yume, nous espérons tous que ton entraînement spécial te sera bénéfique.

- Oui Amiral.

- Sur ce, bonne et bonne chance.

- Merci Amiral. Au revoir à tous.

Elle salua la foule d'un garde à vous que tous lui rendirent. Elle lança un dernier regard à son supérieur en violet puis se tourna vers l'imposant homme en face d'elle qui la regardait de haut en enlevant son gant droit.

- Où souhaites-tu aller ?

- L'île Lugubra.

- Soit. Bon voyage.

Elle se fit frapper par la paume du géant et l'instant d'après, elle était dans une bulle qui flottait dans les airs. Une bulle en forme de coussinet qui volait à une vitesse supersonique. À cette vitesse là, elle sera arrivée au bout d'une demie-journée au pire, si elle rencontre des mouettes enragées. Malgré la vue imprenable sur le paysage, elle ne put en constater par elle même mais appréciait tout de même les sons qui l'entouraient, jusqu'au moindre battement d'ailes d'un aigle volant au dessous de sa bulle.

À Marie Joie, les discussions avaient repris et les Amiraux avaient déserté la cour. L'Officier d'État Major était parti avec l'Amiral en chef pour un débriefing de la situation et du rôle de cette mission spéciale.

- Œil de Faucon, la Lieutenant est partie, elle devrait arriver dans trois heures au plus.

_- Bien, merci Amiral Kizaru._

Pour la Lieutenant, le voyage dura près de deux heures et demi lorsque le silence se fit ressentir, suivit de bruits ignobles de macaques en rut.

- On est arrivé.

La Lieutenant sentit la bulle ralentir malgré tout et sentit l'air frais la frapper quand celle-ci s'arrêta à près de dix mètres du sol. Lorsque la bulle éclata, la gradé n'eut pas le temps d'hurler qu'elle tomba sur du béton. Elle lâcha son hurlement après le choc et son cri fit effrayer quelques oiseaux. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour espérer apercevoir une once de lumière mais ne vit que du noir. Ses côtes gauches craquaient à cause du rocher sur lequel elles s'étaient brisées lors de sa chute, et sa jambe gauche était ouverte par une pierre bien aiguisée. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur mais dans un mauvais mouvements, elle retomba sur le rocher, lui arrachant un horrible cri qui se fit ressentir dans toute l'île. Elle réussit tout de même à se relever et à s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle marcha quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler, sa jambe ne pouvant plus la porter.

- Tu devrais arrêter de bouger où tu ne pourras plus marcher.

- Œil de Faucon.

Elle marmonna le nom du nouvel arrivant avant de s'évanouir. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au château, prenant son sac comme il le put.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard. Elle tenta d'émerger doucement mais sa tête tournait encore. Elle sentit la lumière traversé ses paupières et soupira. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'un homme essaya d'enlever son pantalon. Elle se redressa vivement en le retenant.

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Veux-tu que je soigne ta jambe ou préfère tu la perdre ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'enlever le pantalon.

- Pour moi ça l'ai.

Mihawk lui arracha le pantalon sans aucune pudeur et admira les dégâts sur la jambe. Il la toucha, lui procurant un frisson, puis il posa une compresse avec laquelle il appuya sur la plaie. La Lieutenant lâcha un cri de douleur alors que le corsaire souriait. Il retira la compresse imbibé de sang et en reposa une autre en nettoyant doucement la plaie des moindres saletés.

- Tu es tombée de bien haut.

- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai mal.

- Tu a une déchirure musculaire, tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant au moins deux semaines.

- Pff fais chier.

- Ton langage Lieutenant.

La Lieutenant souffla encore une fois avec agacement. Le Corsaire continua son pansement pendant que la gradé cherchait de ses mains son sabre. Petite chambre avec un lit sur lequel elle était allongée –sur lequel reposé aussi le shichibukai pour la soigner–, une table de chevet, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une armoire, une chambre toute simple. Elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois en tâtant le lit sans résultat.

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Mon sabre.

- Il est sur le bureau.

- Ah, merci.

Il mit une bande sur le pansement de sa jambe et s'arrêta un instant devant elle.

- Peux-tu enlever ton maillot pour que je vois les dégâts de tes côtes ?

- Hein ?

- Ton maillot ?

- Ah... euh... oui.

Elle tenta d'enlever son maillot mais une décharge électrique la parcouru lorsqu'elle leva son bras gauche et un horrible cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Mihawk prit les devants et le lui enleva avec précaution. Il nettoya la plaie et posa un pansement large dessus. La Lieutenant ne semblait pas gênée d'être en sous-vêtements mais surtout de l'être devant lui. C'est peut-être un homme froid et distant mais il ne faut pas s'imaginer que la vue d'une fille quasi-nue ne le laisse pas indifférent. C'est un homme après tout.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi dois-je réellement t'entraîner.

- Pour la raison que vous a donné l'Amiral Kizaru.

- Effectivement, mais pourquoi devrais-je t'initier, moi ?

- Vous êtes le meilleur sabreur du monde, la Marine veut le meilleur pour ses soldats.

- En effet, mais qui ne me dit pas que c'est pour m'espionner ?

- Je ne vous espionnerai pas, tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas.

- Ah oui ?

Elle tenta de percevoir un son qui cacherait un mystère mais n'entendit rien. Elle finit par ouvrir les paupières, laissant apparaître ses yeux rouges.

- Je suis aveugle.

Le corsaire ne dit rien et fixa les yeux rouges de la Lieutenant de ses yeux de faucon dorés. Ses orbites le troublait au plus haut point de son esprit. Comment une aveugle peut avoir les pupilles remplis de sang ? Cela paraît plutôt surprenant mais aussi déroutant en y pensant.

Le shichibukai fouillait en elle un signe qui l'aiderai à comprendre. Comprendre l'apparition de sang dans ses yeux.

- Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Euh.. oui, allez-y.

- Et bien, j'aimerais savoir comment se fait-il que tu ais du sang dans les yeux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis née avec les yeux blancs et le médecin a dit que mes yeux étaient devenus rouges subitement. Il croyait que ma cécité disparaissait mais non. Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ?

- Tes yeux me troublent.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien j'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent depuis que tu les a ouverts.

La Lieutenant recula rapidement de l'homme en fermant les yeux. Une légère crise passagère. Des larmes passèrent le seuil de ses paupières et coulèrent le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait.

- Je suis désolé. Je vais te laisser te reposer, ne t'appuie pas sur tes plaies. Ton repas est sur le bureau. Je viendrais changer tes pansements dans deux heures.

Il quitta la pièce laissant la Lieutenant refouler ses sentiments. La gradé laissa ses émotions resurgir malgré sa volonté contraire. Elle se mit à parler seule dans la chambre.

- Désolé Maman, je t'avais promis de ne plus pleurer pour ça, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée, comment est-ce possible ?

Mes yeux ne me dérange plus mais appuie ton manque. Et alors que je croyais que j'arriverais à sortir de me désespoir, j'y replonge.

J'ai laissé Papa seul, ne m'en veux pas, c'est lui qui a appuyé mon envoi ici. Ne lui en veux pas non plus, il m'a mi sous la protection d'un homme puissant. Un Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk, il est gentil ne t'en fait pas. J'espère au moins que ce voyage me sera utile.

J'espère que tu te portes bien là-haut. Tu me manques Maman, et à Papa aussi. Je t'aime.

Elle compléta son petit monologue d'un signe de croix et d'un "amen" au ciel. Puis elle se rallongea sous les draps. La porte se referma doucement. Œil de Faucon avait écouté les propos de la Marine et avait été surpris. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais juste le nécessaire : sa mère est morte et son père est dans la Marine, et les yeux de la Lieutenant ont quelques choses à voir avec la mort de sa mère. Reste pour lui à savoir qui est son père, à quel grade, peut-être cela pourra-t-il à mieux comprendre le tourment de sa futur élève. Pas qu'il veuille l'aider à oublier mais plutôt qu'il ne veux pas que ça se reproduise trop souvent, cela pourrait retarder l'échéance de son entraînement.

Deux heures plus tard, Mihawk rentra dans la chambre où la Lieutenant dormait parfaitement, couchée sur son côté droit. Son plateau repas était indemne. Il s'avança doucement près du lit pour la réveiller.

- Lieutenant, je dois refaire vos pansements.

La gradé ne prêta que peu au propos du corsaire et retira juste le drap sous lequel elle se cachait pour lui laisser une magnifique vue sur ses formes, et ses bandages. Mihawk, entrepreneur, commença par enlever celui sur ses côtes. Il n'était pas beaucoup imbibé mais il devait remettre du produit cicatrisant. Pour celui de la jambe, il fit de même en prenant soin de refaire un bandage serré de sorte que le pansement ne bouge pas. La Lieutenant se redressa pour lui faire face arborant un sourire de façade malgré les larmes au coin des yeux.

- Merci Mihawk.

- Tu as pleuré.

- Non.

- Si.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Si tu veux t'entraîner, il va falloir que je sache certaine chose. J'ai bien vu la ressemblance.

Elle baissa la tête et répondit.

- Oui.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je comprendrais. Mais j'aimerais savoir, ne serais-ce que parce que nous allons habiter ensemble un certains moment et pour faciliter ton entraînement.

- Bien sûr.

Elle chassa ses larmes d'un mouvement de la main et chercha le shichibukai du toucher de ses mains. Il en attrapa une bien que perplexe de se qu'elle faisait mais elle ne fit rien. Du moins pas aussitôt. Une fois que le corsaire eut prit sa main, elle la toucha, la caressa. Puis se jeta dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le shichibukai ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il la laissa faire. Elle se retrouvait désormais contre son torse à sangloter.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça.

- Merci.

Un escargophone sonna dans le pièce et Mihawk alla chercher le sac dans lequel il se trouvait. La Lieutenant chercha quelques instants dedans avant de sortir l'objet qu'elle décrocha.

- Oui ?

_- Tu as pleuré ?_

- Non.

_- Ne me mens pas, je l'entend à ta voix._

- Un peu.

_- Si ta mère te voyais, elle serais déçue._

- Mais elle n'est pas là, maintenant Papa, que voulais-tu ?

_- Ah oui, je voulais savoir comment ça allait. Enfin avant que tu ne verses des larmes._

- Et bien, j'ai trois côtes gauches cassé et la jambe gauche ouverte, je ne pourrai pas marcher pendant au moins deux semaines d'après Mihawk.

_- Et bien, Kuma n'est pas très délicat. Et tes yeux ?_

- Ils ne me font pas souffrir, pour l'instant.

_- Bon, je te laisse. Bonne chance pour ton entraînement Yume._

- Merci Papa.

Elle raccrocha l'escargot et le rangea. Elle sentit le corsaire se lever du lit et l'entendit marcher vers la sortie. Elle ne le retint pas mais tenta tout de même de se lever. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et avança vers la porte. Mihawk se retourna et la regarda faire puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'ai besoin de sortir.

Il la regarda le dépasser avec lenteur puis se décida à l'accompagner. Il n'était que 17h12 alors il pouvait se le permettre. Il la conduit vers la porte principale en faisant attention dans les grand escaliers de bois. En ouvrant la porte, un ignoble cri la fit frissonner. Le même cri qu'à son arrivée. Un vent la caressa et elle tenta de s'asseoir sur une des marches du perron. Mihawk l'assista dans sa démarche avant de l'abandonner, prétextant une urgence. Il la laissa là, seule et sans défense dans un monde qu'en l'occurrence elle ne connaît pas. Elle rentra environ une heure plus tard en entendant un nouveau cri inhumain. Elle chercha de ses sens la pièce où se trouvait le bretteur et entendit un bruit à l'étage et monta lentement les escaliers, serrant les dents quand la douleur se faisait ressentir. Elle marcha encore un peu jusqu'à une grande pièce sombre. Vu le silence, le propriétaire des lieux qui se trouvait en ici devait s'être retourné vers elle. Il s'avança mais s'arrêta juste devant elle.

- Tes yeux ne sont plus rouges.

- Hein ?

- Il semblerait que le sang ait quitté tes yeux. Ils sont redevenus blancs.

- Mais comment sais-tu cela ? J'ai les yeux fermés.

- Haki ma chère. Que me voulais-tu ?

- Rester avec toi ce soir.

Il éluda la demande de la Lieutenant pendant de longues minutes.

- Étant donné que tu ne peux voir, je suis forcément obligé de rester avec toi tant que tu ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le haki de l'observation.

- Merci.

Il la contourna et partit de la pièce qui semblerait être aussi une chambre. Elle reste immobile et attendit le retour de l'homme, qui revint seulement une heure plus tard. Elle l'attendait depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il la trouve littéralement endormis sur son propre lit.

- Tu t'es mise à tes aises Lieutenant.

Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil de plomb lorsque le shichibukai prononça sa phrase. Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son journal à l'avant-dernière page. Il partit se coucher sur le canapé de sa chambre environ deux heures plus tard. Entre-temps, il était parti manger et se doucher.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà comment résumer les deux semaines de convalescence de la Lieutenant :

- 8h : réveil et petit déjeuner

- 9h : vérification des pansements par le corsaire

- 9h30 : initiation au haki

- 11h30 : temps de pose

- 12h : repas

- 13h30 : initiation au haki

- 17h : temps de pose pour une douche, une sieste ou autre

- 19h : dîner

- 21h30 : coucher

Et cela reproduit pendant 14 jours. Ensuite, l'horaire d'initiation de l'après-midi était basé sur l'art de manier le sabre.

Durant les trois premier mois de son entraînement, tout se passait bien. Mihawk avait remarqué les énormes progrès de son élève et la Lieutenant était satisfaite. Elle maîtrise quasi parfaitement le haki de l'observation et a déclenché sans le vouloir le fluide, ce qui avait motivé d'autant plus le corsaire à en faire une bonne sabreuse. Sa cécité était en rien un problème depuis que la Lieutenant savait utilisé cet atout à son avantage.

Pour la Lieutenant, son entraînement lui avait permit de se mettre au point, surtout mentalement. Et malgré ses crises –peu récentes– de larmes, la Marine avait travaillé ses émotions. Mais ses sentiments la trahissaient toujours. D'autant plus que depuis un certain moment, celle-ci semble être attirée par son maître d'entraînement et développe des sentiments naissants à son encontre. Elle n'osait se l'avouer au début mais a fini par les accepter. On ne peux renier ses sentiments.

Château de Dracule Mihawk, 2 octobre, 7h31

À l'aube de ce jour ensoleillé, à une heure aussi tôt, la Lieutenant trouva le courage de se lever pour préparer sa longue journée. En effet, aujourd'hui, la gradé de la Marine va affronter, pour la première fois en trois mois, le shichibukai. Un vrai combat qui demandait une grande préparation mentale et psychologique que la Lieutenant maîtrisait suivant le degré de sérieux de l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, elle doit affronter le meilleur bretteur de monde, il semblerait que le degré de sérieux soit au maximum pour que la Lieutenant se soit levée aussi tôt.

De plus, l'incident de son arrivée ne s'est reproduit qu'à deux reprises, mais toujours caché au corsaire. Cela pourrait casser le morale de la soldat si l'homme venait à l'apprendre, et la replonger dans ce désespoir qu'elle essaye de quitter en la confrontant de nouveau aux aveux. Elle lui avait tout de même parler pendant que le shichibukai lui avait enlevé ses pansements pour la dernière fois. Elle lui avait tout dit et il avait écouté attentivement sans l'interrompre. Il avait juste nettoyé ses cicatrices en silence. Depuis, elle s'était parfaitement remise de ses blessures physiques et sa douleur à la cuisse la taquinait gentiment.

Malgré cela, le corsaire évitait d'en reparler et cela leurs convenaient parfaitement. Elle se concentrait sur ce jour parfait pour un affrontement en extérieur avec son maître. Aiguisant son sabre, elle entendit Mihawk marchait dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Il poussa la porte pour la réveiller mais fut surpris de la voir assise sur son lit, habillée et le sabre à la main prête pour son combat ; lui étant torse nu.

- Déjà prête ?

- C'est un jour important pour moi.

- Je comprends. Je te laisse te concentrer.

Mihawk et son sarcasme quittèrent le pas de la porte pour aller se nourrir. La Lieutenant vérifia ses anciennes blessures, histoire qu'elles ne se rouvrent pas au premier coup. Elle se leva, mit son sabre à la ceinture et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner consistant. Elle écouta son hôte mangeait sans ménagement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa la Lieutenant seule entrain d'avaler sa tartine de pain. Elle emmena sa tasse dans la cuisine et sortit prendre l'air. Encore un cri inhumain déchira le ciel.

- D'où peuvent bien venir ses cris ignobles ?

- Des Humandrills.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- Très drôle.

- Les Humandrills sont une race de singes qui copient les techniques de combats à la perfection.

- J'aime pas les singes. Mais pourquoi ils hurlent comme des malades ?

- Va savoir, peut-être la période d'accouplement.

- Brrr.

Un frisson de dégoût la traversa tendit qu'un bruit entre les arbres en face du château se fit entendre. Le bruit semblait se rapprocher. Les arbres s'écartèrent d'un coup et laissèrent voir un monstre.

- C'est un de ses maudits singes ?

- Oui.

- Ils vont nous bouffer !

Elle tenta de se cacher derrière le corsaire. Le singe se mit à hurler d'effroi et à taper des poings contre le torse pour ne pas monter le moindre signe de peur mais hurla en reconnaissant l'être en face de lui.

- Non, ils ont peur de moi.

- Ouf, alors si je veux sortir, il suffit que tu m'accompagnes.

- Pourquoi tu veux sortir ?

- Pour visiter.

Elle tenta une approche furtive pour ne pas se faire descendre. Mais le corsaire n'est pas dupe.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Rien.

Voilà le quotidien de la Lieutenant, faire de petites farces au corsaire afin de le sortir de son côté froid et distant en l'obligeant à on ne sait quoi faire. Mihawk rentra, vite suivit de la gradé, et fonça dans sa chambre.

- Où est Kukotu Yoru ?

Il hurla littéralement dans tout le château et la Lieutenant partie se cacher dans une pièce inconnue où elle s'allongea sur ce qui semblait être (encore) un lit. Le bretteur finit par courir dans tout le bâtiment pour retrouver son sabre et sa disciple pour lui faire payer. Il parcourut de nombreuses pièces jusqu'à la chambre de la Marine. Il entra dans plusieurs pièces et tomba dans une chambre où se trouvait une forme sur le lit. Il entre discrètement et sauta sur le lit, à cheval sur la Lieutenant qui venait de sortir de dessous les draps dans un cri d'effroi.

- Dis-moi où est mon sabre ou tu vas le regretter.

- Je ne sais pas, je le jure.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit cela, je t'ai cru et l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes du second étage.

Elle attrapa une de ses mains et tira dessus, le faisant trébucher sur elle.

- Mais dis-moi, je te laisse pas indifférente Dracule.

- Arrête un peu et dis-moi où est mon sabre.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dis-le moi sinon tu ne pourras pas m'affronter.

Elle considéra les dires du corsaire sans lui donner une réponse claire. C'est-à-dire qu'il a raison, s'il ne récupère pas son sabre, elle ne pourra l'affronter. Elle fixa de ses yeux blancs celui qui se trouvait désormais au dessus d'elle et lui sourit. Elle l'avait cherché, elle va devoir assumer. Ce n'était qu'un petit jeu parmi tant d'autres mais elle savait que le shichibukai craquerait, d'une quelconque façon. Elle ne veut pas non plus l'énerver au point qu'il la chasse de l'île mais plutôt qui cède, qu'il devienne indifférent. Elle sait que ce ne sera pas facile mais elle aime les challenges.

- Tan pis alors.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi.

Il retomba de nouveau sur la Lieutenant qui se mit à sourire.

- Entrepreneur ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Dracule !

- Si tu continue comme ça, je ne me retiendrai plus.

- Ouuuh, tu fais peur petit sabreur.

Il ne répondit pas à la provocation et s'extirpa de son emprise pour partir à la recherche de son sabre. Il lâcha un rire salasse avant de quitter la pièce.

Il savait ce que voulais la Lieutenant, le faire craquer juste pour s'amuser. Mais c'est tout de même le meilleur sabreur du monde, qui plus est un Grand Corsaire, il ne peut pas se faire mener en bateau par un sous gradé de la Marine, encore moins une femme. Il voyait très bien le comportement de la Lieutenant depuis quelques semaines mais n'avait rien dit.

Il entra dans une pièce avec une cheminée où reposait un grand sabre sur le rebord en bois dessiné.

- La gamine.

Il récupéra son sabre et le ramena dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas mit son t-shirt lorsqu'il était rentré dans ma chambre de la Lieutenant et l'avait bien vu le reluquer car tel était le mot adéquat. Il enfila une chemise qu'il prit soin de laisser ouverte, pour tester les réactions de son élève et la rejoignit dans le salon.

- L'affrontement est reporté à demain puisque tu n'est pas capable d'être sérieuse deux minutes.

- C'est pas juste, c'était qu'une blague.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 19 ans.

- À 19 ans, on ne fait plus ce genre d'âneries. Et puis tu es un soldat de la Marine, je plains tous ceux de ton unité.

- Pff t'es méchant.

Elle reparti à l'opposé et fila dans sa chambre pour bouder, tel un enfant. Il souria en la voyant partir la tête basse. Il avait réussi à la faire taire. Il va pouvoir affûter son sabre légendaire dans le silence.

La Lieutenant s'allongea sur son lit, face contre le matelas et tenta de se calmer. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit cela : il avait compris qu'elle voulait le faire craquer et il voulait se venger. Mais la gradé avait presque sentit son cœur se déchirer de lui refuser un combat qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire depuis très longtemps. C'est comme pouvoir réaliser son rêve et nous le retirer alors qu'on touche au but, ça nous plonge dans le chagrin de l'impossibilité de réalisation d'un vœux cher à nos yeux. C'est le sentiment qui parcourait la Lieutenant depuis cette décision cruelle du shichibukai. Elle sanglotait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'affronter si elle continuait à le chercher colle cela.

- Lieutenant.

- Je ne veux pas te voir. Vas t'en.

- Lieutenant.

Sa voix plus grave et imposante stoppa la soldat dans sa colère sourde.

- Je voulais vous parler.

Elle se retourna lentement en séchant rapidement les quelques larmes qui avait parcouru son pâle visage et tenta de l'entendre avancer. Il marcha vers elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Lieutenant, pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?

- Ce n'ai pas dans mes habitude mais je n'aime pas voir les gens seuls.

- Ça va bientôt faire 15 ans que je vis seul, je m'y suis habitué.

- Mais je n'aime pas ça, depuis que...

La Lieutenant ne pu retenir une larme qui dévala ses joues. Mihawk la chassa du pouce et incita la Marine à continuer.

- Maman m'a dit de ne jamais laisser une personne seule. Elle sera la personne la plus malheureuse et ne survivra jamais seule.

- Mais certaines personne aime la solitude.

- Mais personne ne peut la supporter.

- Lieutenant, je dois te dire que je vis seul depuis assez longtemps pour te dire que c'est la solitude qui ne me supporte plus.

Elle esquissa un sourire malgré les larmes au coin des yeux. Le corsaire lui sourit en retour malgré les débuts hasardeux de ses propos.

- Depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère, mon père n'arrive pas à garder le sourire. Il s'en veut de pas avoir été là pour la sauver. Moi je m'en veux de ne pas avoir agis selon ma volonté.

- Comment ça ?

- J'aimerais en parler plus tard si tu veux.

- C'est toi qui décide, je ne vais pas t'y forcer.

Elle fixa de ses yeux blancs l'homme devant elle et soupira. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort en fermant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme quand elle parlait de l'assassinat de sa mère.

- Si je le retrouve...

- Calme-toi Lieutenant.

- Tu ne comprends pas, à cause de lui j'ai... j'ai tuer ma mère.

Elle se mit littéralement à pleurer sa rage et sa tristesse dans les bras du shichibukai. Lui la regardait se calmer sans rien dire. La bercer n'aurait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle resta ainsi pendant au moins cinq minutes à tenter de se calmer contre le torse maintenant humide de Mihawk.

- Sèche tes larmes où tu m'affronteras vraiment demain.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as bien compris.

Elle lui sauta au cou avec un demi-sourire et un baiser sur la joue. Elle remercia Dieu et sa mère pendant que l'hôte quittait la chambre. Et elle jura aussi à sa mère de la venger. Elle soupira et se reposa sur le lit avec une fausse douceur et une joie démesurée.

- Il l'a sûrement déjà découvert.

La Lieutenant cache une chose plutôt conséquente au corsaire qui ne se doute pourtant de rien. Mais c'est cette peur d'être découverte avant de le dire qui ronge la gradé depuis son arrivée. Que dira t-il s'il le découvrait ? Si elle lui avouait ? Si il le savait déjà ? Il ne devrait rien lui dire, ça ne dérange personne, elle est ici pour son entraînement au sabre, pas pour autre chose.

Ruines du Royaume de Céglock, Lugubra, 13h26

La Lieutenant attendait le shichibukai pour leur affrontement depuis vingt-six minutes longues et stressantes. Il avait fait exprès de la faire languir, lui montrant ainsi qu'un combat commence avant même que l'adversaire n'arrive. Cette phase qu'il appelle "préparation mentale" sert surtout à se mettre dans les conditions d'un affrontement qui pourrait mener à la mort, bien sûr pas dans ce cas-ci. Le shichibukai prenait du temps et cela commença à énerver la gradé. Elle exprima sa rage extérieurement.

- Bouge ton cul maudit Corsaire !

Un coup de lame à sa droite la fit sursauter et esquiver de peu. Elle se retourna pour entendre l'homme qu'elle attendait, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Je suis là. Allons-y.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Elle pivota, dégaina son sabre et chargea. Trois coups distincts qui surprirent le corsaire qui dû prendre lui aussi son sabre légendaire. Elle enchaîna quelques coups avant de disparaître du champs de vision de son adversaire.

- Arrêter de te cacher, ce n'est plus un affrontement sinon.

- Mais je suis devant toi.

Elle frappa son sabre contre le sien et donna un second coup à sa droite pour le surprendre. Elle continua en alternant la direction de ses attaques pour affaiblir le shichibukai. Il recula en respirant doucement, la poigne fermé sur la garde de Yoru.

- Où es-tu ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais devant toi.

Il fixa un point vide devant lui sans trouver signe de vie. Il se redressa fièrement en comprenant la situation et brandit son sabre. Il donna un coup dans le vide et une lame d'air coupa littéralement en deux la piste devant lui. Un bond sur le côté lui permet de comprendre qu'elle a évité.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas détecté ton pouvoir ?

- Parce qu'il est indétectable tiens ! C'est le pouvoir du caméléon.

- Un Zoan ?

- Non, Paramecia. Indétectable au haki, c'est drôle.

- Et bien on va voir si tu va la voir arriver celle-là.

Il donna un second coup dans le vide mais rien ne sortit. La Lieutenant esquissa un sourire en se moquant de la faiblesse de son attaque. Le shichibukai lâcha un petit rire victorieux en la voyant vulnérable. Lui voyait bien la lame d'air tournoyer autour de la Marine sans la toucher.

- Et bien, mes attaques sont aussi indétectable que toi.

Elle se crispa sur son sabre et sentit le courant d'air se rapprochait d'elle lentement. Il disparu quelques secondes avant de s'abattre sur elle violemment, la faisant voler contre une roche en ruines. Elle n'a même pas essayé d'esquiver vu la puissance de l'attaque, juste de contrer du Yubashiri. Elle comprit alors le gouffre qui les séparait. Elle se releva difficilement après ce choc et tenta de rester debout. Elle utilisa son pouvoir une nouvelle fois pour l'attaquer par surprise. Elle fondit sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante et abattit sa lame sur lui. Elle arrêta sa lame à quelques centimètres de son cou et s'écroula à ses pieds, la cuisse gauche ouverte de nouveau. Le souffle court, elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais s'évanouit avant. La quantité de sang était telle que Mihawk dû se précipiter à la ramener à l'intérieur pour ne pas la perdre définitivement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard, un énorme mal de crâne et un bandage énorme à la cuisse. Elle admira de nouveau le chef d'œuvre du Corsaire qui a dû s'amuser à nettoyer et refermer la plaie. Mihawk entra comme à son habitude dans sa chambre pour guetter son réveil et vérifier son bandage.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?

- Trois jours.

- QUOI ?

- Reste allongée s'il te plaît.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupira un merci. Encore une remerciement envers le shichibukai qui la soignait depuis son arrivée. Elle souria en repensant à leur altercation pour le sabre.

- Tu vas devoir rester couchée toute la journée.

- Mais c'est nul, j'vais m'ennuyer !

- Mais non.

Il sortit de sa poche le journal et lui tendit.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lire le journal.

- Très drôle ! Et je serais toute seule !

- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Je n'aime pas les solitaires, moi y compris.

Il soupira et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit puis la fixa. Elle lui retourna un sourire en entendant la chaise grincer sur le parquet.

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour vivre tout seul dans un gigantesque château. C'est étrange quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je vis ici depuis que je l'ai trouvé à l'abandon, je ne me sers que des pièces qui me sont utiles.

- Depuis que je suis arrivée, il semblerait que tu te serves de pièces supplémentaires.

Mihawk arqua un demi-sourire à sa remarque. Forcément, si elle cache son sabre, il doit le chercher dans tout le château et ouvrir toutes sortes de portes.

- Je commence à m'habituer à tes idioties, à devoir te soigner, à toi. Et tu ne tiens pas en place.

- C'est comme ça que je suis.

- Je ne te le reproche pas, je n'en avait pas l'habitude. Être solitaire à certains avantages comme réfléchir au calme ou être tranquille mais aussi des inconvénients et tu les connais bien.

- Aucune compagnie, aucun sentiments.

- Entre autre.

Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Tes yeux sont redevenus rouges.

- Ne les regardes pas.

Elle le poussa et ferma les yeux fortement pour l'empêcher de regarder.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas mourir.

- S'il te plaît.

Elle le supplia mais Œil de Faucon voulait voir son regard ensanglanté qui le troublait depuis qu'il l'avait croisé. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la calmer. Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais ne pu.

- S'il te plaît.

- Laisse-moi regarder Yume.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en entendant son prénom de la bouche du shichibukai. Il y plongea son regard perçant de faucon, tenta de déchiffrer cette combinaison de code qui colore ses yeux. Il en fut surpris de voir une goutte de sang se balader dans son œil droit. Il ne dit rien mais tenta de comprendre ce phénomène plutôt étrange. Il observa ses pupilles de longues minutes sans aucuns effets nocifs sur lui.

- Lieutenant, pourquoi ne devais-je pas regarder vos yeux ?

- C'est... c'est à cause d'eux... que... que ma mère est... morte.

Elle continua de pleurer et les larmes sembler brouillait le sang qui s'agitait dans ses yeux. Il continua de la regarder alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir ses yeux fermés.

- Je suis désolé de dire cela mais tes yeux sont fascinants. Je n'arrive pas à me défaite d'eux, même les yeux fermés.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas un cadeau. C'est la punition de Dieu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir tuer ma mère.

- Mais tu as dit que tu avais été manipulé.

- Oui mais tout le monde croit que c'est Satan qui m'a demandé de la tuer.

Mihawk se frotta la barbe avec une réflexion digne d'un historien d'Ohara. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre ses yeux et la mort de sa mère.

Une sonnerie d'escargophone vint troubler son ingénieuse réflexion. Il se leva et partit le chercher dans sa chambre. Il revint avec l'appareil à l'oreille.

_- Dracule Mihawk, vous êtes prié de vous rendre à Marie Joie pour une réunion du Gouvernement Mondial._

- Bien, quand dois-je m'y rendre Amiral ?

_- Dans deux heures. Emmenez avec vous la Lieutenant, nous aimerions faire un briefing._

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous partons après le repas. Amiral.

Il raccrocha l'engin et le reposa sur le bureau. Il fixa la Marine.

- Tu viens avec moi.

- Où allons-nous ?

- À Marie Joie.

Elle ne sauta pas de joie, ni de déception et resta calme. Elle tenta de ramener sa jambe sur le tapis mais ne réussi qu'à rester dans une position inconfortable à 90°, la jambe gauche sur le lit et l'autre sur le tapis. Mihawk l'avait regardé avec un sourire amusé mais avait finalement décidé de l'assister dans sa démarche peu assurée de la gradé. Une fois debout, il dû l'aider à descendre l'escalier, pour ne pas la retrouver en bas les quatre fers en l'air.

Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, 5 octobre, 13h27

- Je suis obligé d'y aller ?

_- Oui, c'est une réunion qui nécessite la présence des Grands Corsaires._

- Alors, je vais venir puisque j'y suis obligé.

_- Nous vous attendons au port Doflamingo._

Le corsaire raccrocha en soufflant. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de quitter son île alors que l'alliance contre lui s'y rendait. Il donna quelques ordres à ses hommes et se tourna vers un demi-géant.

- Pica, tu diriges pendant mon départ. Tâche de surveiller les Chapeaux de pailles s'ils arrivent. De toute façon, Law ne sera pas là, il a une réunion.

L'homme costaud lui fit un signe de tête et le flamand rose quitta son château en direction du port. Accompagné d'une femme armé et d'un homme masqué avec des lunettes étranges, il partit en direction du QG du Gouvernement Mondial.

Quelque part dans les eaux du Nouveau Monde, 13h43

- Luffy, écoute ce que Law a à nous dire ! On t'écoute.

- Je suis convoqué à une réunion de shichibukai.

- Hein ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il y aura Mingo !

- Évidemment idiot !

- Mais je lui botte le cul quand moi ?!

- Je ne sais pas mais en attendant mon retour, tachez d'être discret, la Donquichotte Family ne vous fera pas de cadeau.

- On ripostera Law.

Marie Joie, 14h55

Le corsaire à plumes venait d'arriver, suivit de l'impératrice Kuja et du clown. Les soldats de la Marine attendait encore l'arrivée de Trafalgar Law et Dracule Mihawk, Bartolomew Kuma étant déjà sur place.

- Voilà Œil de Faucon.

Effectivement. La petite embarcation du shichibukai naviguait en direction du port. Elle prenait son temps alors que le sabreur ne bougeait pas de son siège. Le petit navire amarra au port et le corsaire ainsi que la Lieutenant descendirent. Puis un autre homme sortit également du bateau avec un petit sourire.

- Vous voyagiez avec Dracule Mihawk ?

- Oui, un petit bout de chemin.

- D'accord.

- Nous attendions votre arrivée pour débuter messieurs.

Les deux shichibukai ainsi que la Lieutenant —soutenue par le bretteur– suivirent le Vice-Amiral Komir jusqu'à la salle de réunion où les attendait les autres corsaires. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. La Lieutenant jeta son regard aveugle sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur une en particulier, ressentant son aura nauséabonde. Un shichibukai qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir un jour dans sa vie. Elle tenta de garder son calme et suivit Mihawk s'installer à l'opposer de celui duquel elle voulait s'éloigner. Elle se posa derrière le siège et se contenta de se maintenir au dossier pour ne pas tomber.

- Allez chercher une chaise.

Un soldat s'empressa de s'exécuter en entendant la voix du Grand Corsaire. Il apporta la chaise à côté de lui et le bretteur fit un signe à la Lieutenant pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle resta tranquille à fixer d'un regard mauvais le shichibukai ciblé.

- Bien, Messieurs, Madame, nous vous avons réuni pour un affaire qui commence à être contraignante pour nous comme vous.

- Je préviens de suite, je ne m'engage que dans ce qui concerne mon pays et ma sécurité.

- Je suis de son avis. Si Amazon Lily est attaquée, je tiendrai la Marine pour seule responsable.

- Soit. Revenons au problème, comme vous l'avez remarqué, Teach commence à mettre le bazar dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais il y a aussi les alliances de supernova qui deviennent ennuyantes.

- Venez-en au fait Amiral, on a pas toute la journée.

- Bref, il faut arrêter leur agissements avant que cela ne puisse plus être possible.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir là-dedans ?

- Vous allez nous aider.

- Évidemment, quand je commence à être en vacances, on vient me chercher pour le travail.

- Baggy, si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à quitter votre poste.

- Et que devrions-nous faire ?

Un bruit de chaise qui reculait se fit entendre et la seconde d'après, la Lieutenant se retrouvait à cheval sur le shichibukai, oubliant totalement sa blessure, à l'étrangler en lui hurlant dessus.

- J'ai juré de venger ma mère espèce d'ordure !

- Lieutenant, contenez vous !

Elle commença à le frapper et son adversaire de laissa faire. Les hauts gradés de la Marine regardèrent la Lieutenant, surpris de son geste. Ce fut Dracule Mihawk en personne qui vint intervenir, deux minutes plus tard en voyant le sourire fier du corsaire frappé. Il attrapa la Lieutenant par la taille et l'emmena en dehors de la salle.

- Lieutenant calme-toi !

- Laisse-moi, je vais le buter !

- Lieutenant !

La voix autoritaire du shichibukai la stoppa alors qu'elle se débattait pour retourner attaquer l'autre.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ?

- Cet enfoiré... m'a forcé à tuer ma mère.

Mihawk regarda sérieusement la Lieutenant devant lui puis la porte de la salle derrière lui. Il prit la gradé dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

Un grand fracas amena le silence dans la grande salle de réunion alors que les autres shichibukai regardaient la scène. Devant eux, l'Amiral Fujitora venait d'attraper Doflamingo par le col de son manteau à plumes et le fixait de ses yeux blancs avec le visage crispé.

- C'est toi !

- Issho, calme toi.

- Me calmer ? Alors que cette enflure de flamand rose à tuer ma femme ?

- Comment ça ?

Mihawk entrouvrit la porte pour entendre la colère de l'Amiral s'abattre sur le capitaine corsaire.

- Il a manipulé ma fille pour la tuer !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le problème va se régler.

- Le problème sera réglé une fois qu'il sera mort.

L'Amiral resserra sa poigne puis le corsaire s'abattit au sol, complètement écrasé par la gravité du Marine.

- Arrête.

- Yume ?

- Comme c'est touchant, une réunion de famille.

- Fermez-la Baggy où vous allez le regretter.

- Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais c'est...

- Je sais. Il croupira à Impel Down pour ce qu'il a fait, sois en sûr.

L'Amiral appuya son pouvoir sur l'être au sol et demanda des menottes. Il les reçues rapidement et attacha le corsaire avec. Il l'installa sur son siège et le surveilla. Mihawk repris sa place tandis que la Lieutenant se replaçait à côté de lui, rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne, par sécurité.

- Pouvons-nous reprendre ?

- Tu peux y aller Sakasuki.

- Je disais donc qu'il fallait arrêter les agissements de Teach et des supernova. Doflamingo n'y participe plus puisqu'il va être jugé pour le crime d'une civile. Vous êtes donc 5 pour stopper ces pirates. Vous aurez l'entière disposition des forces de la Marine si vous le souhaitez.

- Je ne veux pas de toutous dans mes pattes.

- Je suis d'accord avec le sabreur. Aucuns homme sur mon île, sauf mon Luffy d'amour.

- Arrête un peu tes délires Hancock, c'est un supernova !

- Je m'en contre-fiche, je ne l'attaquerai pas.

L'Amiral en chef se tapa le front de sa paume en signe d'indignation. Irrécupérable.

- Je m'en fiche de votre répartition, je souhaite juste que le travail soit fait. Les Amiraux et Vice-Amiraux vous assureront dans cette tâche.

- Sauf votre respect, j'ai un Lieutenant et cela me suffit.

La Lieutenant se tourna vers Mihawk qui n'arborait aucun visage distinctif si ce n'est un regard profond dans celui de l'Amiral.

- Bien, pour Boa Hancock, les hauts gradés féminins je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien Amiral.

- Baggy, votre choix ?

- Euh... l'Amiral Kizaru..?

- Si vous voulez, Kizaru vous assistera. Bartolomew Kuma ?

- Peu m'importe.

- Et vous Trafalgar Law ?

- Je n'ai pas de préférence... mais je pense que le Vice-Amiral Smoker conviendra parfaitement.

- L'unité de G-5 vous accompagnera. Bien, la réunion est terminé. Merci de votre présence.

Law lança un large sourire au shichibukai attaché qui s'énerva aussitôt.

- Nous nous reverrons dès ma libération Trafalgar !

- Si tant est que tu sois acquitté.

Law quitta la pièce à l'opposé de Doflamingo qui fut emmené dans une prison du niveau inférieur. Il se dirigea vers le port en marchant tranquillement mais fut stoppé par une femme devant lui, se tenant sur des béquilles.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ce remerciement ?

- C'est grâce à vous qu'il va être jugé.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, vous étiez si jeune et influençable, et je me rappelle avoir vu dans votre regard enfantin que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez.

- Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir fait mais je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant, Doflamingo va être jugé pour tous ses crimes et puni comme il se doit.

- Je l'espère. Merci beaucoup Trafalgar.

Elle lui fit une brève accolade et repartit derrière lui. Elle se devait de le remercier pour son aide qui lui a était précieux. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait sûrement pas vu les regards infâmes qu'il lui lançait, le mettant en garde s'il parlait.

- Yume !

- Tashigi ?

La brune lui sauta dessus faisant reculer de quelques mètres la pauvre blessée. Elle s'excusa aussitôt et lui souria.

- Tu m'as manqué. Et à Smoker-san aussi.

Dernière phrase chuchotée au creux de l'oreille de la Lieutenant qui souria.

- Tu restes un peu avec nous ou tu repars bientôt ?

- Il faut que je parle à l'Amiral. Et puis je vais rester pour toi.

- Merci.

La brune lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans la salle commune du QG malgré la difficulté à suivre de la Lieutenant. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte.

- Doucement Tashigi, je suis en béquilles.

- Ah oui tiens, que t'es t-il arrivé ?

- J'ai chuté sur un sale caillou en arrivant. Son île est un vrai royaume en ruine.

- Il est gentil avec toi au moins ?

- Évidemment, c'est lui qui me soigne.

- Homme discipliné, ça n'existe pas beaucoup.

- C'est sur, le Vice-Amiral est loin de lui.

- Smoker-san ? Oh oui, la dernière fois que j'étais blessée, il m'a regardé et m'a dit : "Relève toi Tashigi, seuls les faibles restent à terre".

- Qui vous a dit cela Colonelle ?

La sabreuse se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante pour se retrouver face à l'enfumer, un peu trop près d'elle à son goût puisqu'elle fit une crise de rougissements, peu discrète.

- Vous Smoker-san.

- J'ai dit cela car ce qui m'importe le plus est la sécurité et la protection de mes soldats.

- Bien sûr Smoker-san.

- Maintenant, va prévenir l'Amiral en chef que nous arrivons pour le briefing.

- Tout de suite Smoker-san.

La brune partit en courant vers l'intérieur. Smoker se tourna vers sa Lieutenant, un sourire significatif accroché aux lèvres que la soldat ne pu dès lors admirer. Smoker qui sourit, du jamais vu.

- Il paraît que je vous ai manqué ?

- Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi, les soldats s'ennuient et moi, je n'ai plus personne à entraîner.

- Je suis là si vous voulez, avant de repartir, j'irais faire un petit tour à la cour d'entraînement.

La Lieutenant serra la main de son supérieur et ils partirent vers le bureau de Sakasuki.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Bureau de l'Amiral en chef, 5 octobre, 17h22

Le Vice-Amiral et la Lieutenant entrèrent dans le bureau après y avoir été convié.

- Lieutenant. Alors, comment se passe votre entraînement, en plus des blessures ?

- Bien, je maîtrise parfaitement le haki de l'observation.

- Voilà une bonne chose.

- En ce qui concerne l'utilisation du sabre, je ne suis qu'au début. Ma déchirure du muscle s'est ré-ouverte il y a trois jours donc je suis encore en repos.

- Et votre arrivée ?

- Déchirure de la cuisse gauche et trois côtes gauche cassées. Au arrêt pendant plus d'un mois.

- Vous en avez donc profiter pour faire l'apprentissage du haki pendant cette période.

- Exactement et je peux vous dire que Mihawk est un très bon professeur.

- Je suis satisfait, cet entraînement vous est prolifique. Nous verrons ce que ça donne à la fin.

- Excusez-moi Amiral mais savez-vous combien de temps devrais-je m'entraîner là-ba ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien... il y'a des singes géants sur l'île et j'ai une peur bleue des singes.

- Et bien, cela dépendra de votre rapidité d'apprentissage Lieutenant.

- D'accord monsieur.

- Nous avons fini, vous pouvez disposez.

Après un salut militaire et un signe de tête, les deux gradés quittèrent ce bureau. Smoker serra une dernière fois la main du supérieur et partit dans un "Bonne chance" fixe. La Lieutenant se retrouva seule dans le couloir à chercher la direction de la salle commune.

- Vous voulez de l'aide Lieutenant ?

- Vice-Amiral Cancer ? Euh... oui, j'aimerais aller à la salle commune.

- Bien sûr, je vais vous y accompagner.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la conduit doucement vers la salle qu'elle cherchait.

- Votre entraînement se passe bien ?

- Oui, juste quelques blessures mais rien de graves.

- Je vois ça, il faudrait peut-être que vous voyez un médecin pour refaire le bandage.

- Vous avez raison.

- Je vous y conduis ?

- Non, j'irai après si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, faite ce que vous voulez.

Il conduit la Lieutenant dans la salle commune où se trouvait foule de soldats et sous-gradés mais aussi une supernova qui venait d'être capturée et ramenée. Les soldats rameutés autour d'elle semblait baver comme des chiens.

- Écartez-vous.

La voix du Vice-Amiral n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet puisqu'un soldat lui répondit de venir voir par lui même.

- Il vous a dit de vous écarter !

De suite, la populace s'éloigna de la supernova qui avait les vêtements en lambeaux. La Lieutenant s'approcha lentement et regarda l'emplacement de la respiration haché au sol.

- Jewelry Bonney je présume ?

- Parfaitement.

Elle se tourna vers l'attroupement et défigura de ses yeux redevenus blancs les soldats qui la regardaient bizarrement.

- Qui lui a fait cela ?

- Personne Lieutenant, elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai ramené.

- Vice-Amiral Doberman.

- Le premier qui la touche, je lui passerai l'envie d'aller de divertir.

- Oui Vice-Amiral.

Il attrapa doucement la supernova pour ne pas aggraver ses hématomes et l'emmena en prison. La Lieutenant et le Vice-Amiral Cancer le laissèrent passer et partirent en direction d'une table éloignée du troupeau de soldats en manque. La gradé s'assit difficilement sur la chaise tandis que Cancer s'installait en face.

- Tu as fais forte impression tout à l'heure, lors de la réunion.

- Ah oui, j'étais énervé et il m'a cherché.

- On parle quand même d'un Grand Corsaire.

- Et alors ? Ce type a... non c'est pas important.

Elle demanda un verre d'eau à la serveuse qui lui apporta en quelques secondes. Elle fixa l'homme en face d'elle de ses yeux clos, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

- Smoker a de la chance de t'avoir dans ses rangs.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance, je suis un soldat comme un autre.

- Mais tu es incroyable, tu es devenue Lieutenant, tu es entraînée par le meilleur bretteur du monde, et tu as une parfaite maîtrise du haki de l'observation alors que tu es aveugle.

- Merci mais vous n'avez rien à m'envier, vous êtes Vice-Amiral.

Il souria en attrapant la main de la Lieutenant.

- Tu me promets de m'affronter dès ton retour ?

- Si vous voulez.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je vous le promet Vice-Amiral Cancer.

Il souria de nouveau avant de se lever.

- Ne devais-je pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Elle se leva doucement et attrapa ses béquilles. Elle les plaça correctement sous ses bras et suivit le haut-gradé vers la salle de soin de l'étage. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis Cancer s'arrêta.

- Je te laisse là, j'ai une entrevue prévue avec un prisonnier.

- Bien, merci Vice-Amiral.

- Ce fut un plaisir Lieutenant.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de main et poussa la porte à sa droite menant dans la petit salle du médecin.

- Lieutenant, je vous attendez.

- Ah bon ?

- L'Amiral Fujitora m'a prévenu de votre visite. Approchez, je vais regarder votre plaie.

Il conduit la gradé jusqu'au lit d'hôpital et l'aida à s'y asseoir. Il enleva rapidement le bandage et regarda la plaie sale. Il la nettoya rapidement avec un coton et regarda les points de sutures.

- C'est le Grand Corsaire qui a fait cela ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est remarquablement bien fait. Je n'ai rien à refaire hormis le bandage. Il faudra néanmoins enlever les fils d'ici deux-trois jours tout au plus.

La Lieutenant souria avant de se reprendre. C'est de Dracule Mihawk que le médecin parlait, il n'est pas soigneur. Il a dû prendre des cours, pour se soigner lui-même.

- Merci docteur, j'espère que je pourrais reprendre l'entraînement rapidement.

- Certainement. La plaie est bien refermé et cicatrice bien donc cela devrait être rapide.

Elle se redressa lentement et descendit du lit avant d'attraper ses cannes.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand sur le shichibukai.

- Monsieur, est-ce vous qui avez soigner la Lieutenant ?

- Effectivement, pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour vous complimenter sur votre travail. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'efforts et enlevez les fils d'ici deux jours je pense, le reste tiendra de sa volonté.

- D'accord. Lieutenant, nous repartons.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mon père.

Il attrapa délicatement le bras de la gradé et ils sortirent de la petite infirmerie. Ils marchèrent dans le long couloir et croisèrent un colonel pressé.

- Colonel, pouvez-vous... Colonel !

Le concerné se retourna en regardant la Lieutenant et le corsaire.

- Pouvez-vous nous conduire chez l'Amiral Fujitora ?

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que..

Le colonel semblait trop pressé pour devoir faire un détour. Il s'attendait à ce que la Lieutenant le laisse partir mais c'était sans compter sur Œil de Faucon. D'un regard, le colonel se reprit.

- Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent lentement derrière le supérieur. La Lieutenant sentit encore le regard pesant du shichibukai sur ses épaules et serait prise de tremblements si elle ne le connaissait pas autant depuis 4 mois. Elle continua d'avancer en ignorant son maître d'épée.

- C'est ici Lieutenant.

- Merci Colonel.

L'homme repartit rapidement en sens inverse tandis que la gradé frappait à la porte. Un "oui" les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Œil de Faucon ?

- Papa, pourquoi personne n'est intervenu ? C'est quand même le... de Maman, ils le savent très bien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas stoppé ?

- Yume tu sais bien qu'il le méritait.

- Je le sais mais cela montre que le Gouvernement s'en fiche royalement.

- Il va être jugé.

- Mais il va être acquitté ! C'est un ex-Tenryuubito et le Gouvernement n'est représenté que par ses merdes.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses Yume, s'ils l'apprennent, tu risques d'être jugée coupable de trahison.

- Il ne sera pas acquitté, le crime contre civil est puni par au moins trois ans d'enfermement au quatrième sous-sols d'Impel Down. Comme c'est un pirate avec une prime de plus de 100 millions, il sera envoyé au sixième cercle.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Mais cela ne réglera rien, il sortira après savoir purgé sa peine et cela ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer.

- Comment ferait-il ? Il sera mis sous surveillance jusqu'à sa mort.

- Mais qui serait capable de passer sa vie à guetter les faits et gestes de cet enfoiré de flamand rose ?

- Un autre Grand Corsaire.

- Exactement Amiral. Il perdra de toute façon son titre de shichibukai et n'aura plus d'influence sur le reste du monde.

- Je vois, mais il faudrait trouver la personne idéale dans ce cas-là. Et ce qui concerne la dernière mission confiée au shichibukai, quelle est votre cible Œil de Faucon ?

- Je n'y ait pas encore réfléchis, j'attendrai que votre fille soit rétablie pour en discuter avec elle.

- Aucun souci. L'Amiral en chef exigera d'être tenu au courant de votre choix.

- Bien évidemment. Nous devons y aller Amiral.

- Papa, on se revoit bientôt.

Elle partit embrasser son père et quitta le bureau sur les talons de Mihawk. Celui-ci se dirigeant assez rapidement vers son embarcation, il dû faire plusieurs arrêts pour surveiller que la Lieutenant le suivait bien. Il ne pu que constater, au passage, l'heure tardive sur l'horloge géante de la base. 19h42.

- Il se fait tard, nous partirons demain à l'aube.

- Oui Chef.

Dans un large sourire, ils partirent chercher quelque chose à manger puis se dirigèrent vers le quartier des shichibukai pour y passer la nuit.

Château de Dracule Mihawk, Kuraigana, 6 octobre, 11h16

La Lieutenant avançait lentement derrière le bretteur, évitant les quelques rochers qui arpentaient le chemin. Elle avait pris l'habitude de marcher avec des béquilles mais sa cécité rendait la tâche plus difficile. Un ignoble cri déchira le ciel et Mihawk s'arrêta. La Lieutenant failli buter dedans.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Un second cri beaucoup plus puissant et proche résonna.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Quitte ce domaine, maintenant.

La Lieutenant entendit un bruit aigu brasser l'air, puis sentit Mihawk prendre Yoru. Il le pointa vers le singe tandis que la Rêveuse se cachait derrière un rocher en expirant bruyamment sa peur. Mihawk s'avança vers la créature géante et la vit reculer légèrement en baissant son sabre géant.

- C'est bien, maintenant vas t'en.

Le singe cria une troisième fois puis partit au galop vers la forêt. Mihawk remit son sabre sur son dos et chercha quelques secondes la Lieutenant. Il la retrouva accroupie sur elle même grâce à sa respiration irrégulière.

- Il est partit. Tu viens ?

Il l'aida se redresser, attrapa ses béquilles et ils repartirent vers le château, elle toujours stressée à l'idée qu'un macaque revienne.

Une semaine bien ennuyante passa depuis leur retour de Marie Joie. La Lieutenant s'ennuyait ferme car le shichibukai lui avait interdit la pratique du sabre avant un rétablissement complet. Alors elle était là, assise sur un des fauteuils du grand salon du corsaire tandis que celui-ci lisait le journal fraîchement reçu.

- Je suis un peu déçu, mourir avant d'avoir réalisé son rêve.

- Qui ça ?

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Et quel était son rêve, sans être indiscrète ?

- Me surpasser.

- Ah.

- Deux membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille sont morts hier à Dressrosa, de la main de l'Amiral Fujitora. Aucuns corps n'a été retrouvé.

- QUOI ? Mon père a tué deux pirates ?

- Il semblerait.

- Qui est le deuxième membre ?

- Usopp le tireur d'élite.

- Ah.

Discussion très intéressante pour les deux protagonistes. La Lieutenant en apprenait un peu plus sur le monde extérieur et sur les actions menées par la Marine envers les pirates. Pour Mihawk, c'est le fait de ne plus revoir le bretteur au trois sabres qui l'ennuyait un peu, il était un adversaire très distrayant et assez docile. Et puis il ne pourra pas réaliser son rêve et donc une déception de plus pour le corsaire qui s'attendait à le revoir un jour.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Hurle donc si un singe t'agresse.

- Très drôle. J'ai mon pouvoir de toute façon.

Ne relevant même pas la tête de son journal, Mihawk l'entendit marchait vers la porte d'entrer, l'ouvrir puis la refermer.

Une fois dehors, la Lieutenant activa son pouvoir et marcha silencieusement entre les différentes pierres. Cette sortie au grand frais lui fit du bien à sa jambe qui commençait à s'engourdir à cause de l'ennui.

- AAAAAHHH ! ON EST OÙ ? ET QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOUT ICI ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est glauque comme endroit !

La Lieutenant s'arrêta en entendant ce cri puissant mais légèrement aigu.

- Ta gueule Usopp ! On est chez un ami.

- Comment ça ?

Les voix étaient rapprochées et se trouvaient presque au dessus de la Lieutenant. En levant la tête, elle pu mieux capter les sons d'une discussion qui semblait se faire.. dans une bulle.

- Zoro, pourquoi Kuma nous a encore éjecté ? Pourquoi nous et pas les autres ?

- J'en sais rien mais je sais que ce sera pas pire que là-ba.

- Eh, que faites-vous ici ?

- Hein ? Qui a parlé ?

- Je suis en bas.

- Mais y'a personne.

- Merde, mon fruit !

- Zoro j'ai peur, y'a des singes géants derrière les arbres et une voix invisible qui parle.

- Les Humandrilles ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La Lieutenant retira sa protection de caméléon et apparut aux yeux des deux hommes dans la bulle.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Et toi ?

- Il me semble que vous êtes mal placé pour parler, j'ai hâte que la bulle éclate.

Au même moment, celle-ci explosa. Le vert –déjà préparé à cette possibilité– atterrit dans un mouvement plutôt gracieux. L'autre s'écrasa tel une crotte de Humandrakes fraîchement lâchée.

- Quand Mihawk va vous voir...

- Il sera content de me revoir.

- QUOI ? MIHAWK ? LE GRAND CORSAIRE ?

- Vite relevé pirate !

- Qui es tu ?

La Lieutenant esquiva la question et repartit vers le château. Elle remit rapidement son pouvoir en place en entendant des cris de singes dans la forêt. Les deux pirates la suivirent sans discrétion mais ne l'ayant plus en visuel.

En entrant dans le château, elle se posa sur son fauteuil en fixant le Grand Corsaire de ses yeux redevenus blancs.

- On a de la visite.

- Qui est-ce ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes costauds mais essoufflés.

- Toi ? Et le sniper ?

- Ça faisait un bail Mihawk !

- Tu... tu le connais ?

- Évidemment, c'est ici que Kuma m'a envoyé la première fois.

Le brun devint blanc à la vue du shichibukai.

- Vous avez à peine mis une journée pour traverser le globe.

- Kuma s'est amélioré, sauf pour l'atterrissage.

- Il est écrit que vous êtes morts de la main de Fujitora à Dressrosa.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as cru ces abrutis ? Tu baisses dans mon estime Mihawk.

- Je suppose que c'est encore un coup de Kuma ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Zoro, pourquoi sympathises-tu avec l'ennemi ? C'est un Grand Corsaire !

Le long nez tremblait et claquait des dents avec des yeux exorbités de terreur. La Lieutenant les écoutait de loin en se massant les côtes endoloris. Les deux mugiwaras ne l'ont même pas remarqué et tant mieux pour elle, moins elle a affaire à eux, plus vite son entraînement reprendra et plus vite ils repartiront.

- C'est... c'est qui elle ?

- Lieutenant Yume, membre de l'unité du G-5 attachée à la Marine.

- QUOI ? La Marine est là, Zoro, faut pas rester là !

- Arrête de flipper Usopp, tu crois pas que si elle avait voulu nous capturer, elle l'aurait fait quand la bulle a explosé ?

- Oui... mais elle reste de la Marine.

Le tireur d'élite des Strawhats est un peureux, tout le monde le sait, mais à cette instant, la Lieutenant a vraiment envie de le faire flipper au maximum, histoire de se détendre de ce quotidien plutôt ennuyant qu'est la compagnie de Dracule Mihawk.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sniper, elle ne te fera rien tant que je ne lui en ait pas donné l'ordre.

- Ne crois pas que je t'obéirais !

Un instant de répit pour la Lieutenant qui cru qu'elle venait de se faire humilier devant deux pirates. Jamais elle n'obéirait à un homme de sa trempe.

- Tu me paraît beaucoup trop confiant Roronoa, tu n'a pas vraiment changé.

Le long nez tomba à terre en se tenant les côtes et en hurlant de douleur, ayant trop forcé en hurlant. La Lieutenant souria en l'entendant agoniser au sol tel un renard blessé. Mihawk l'appela pour lui demander de s'en occuper mais elle resta perplexe et refusa. Un deuxième "Lieutenant" la contraint à changer d'avis. Elle retourna sa veste.

- Tu es un idiot Dracule Mihawk ! Comment veux-tu que je le soigne si je ne vois pas ce que je fais ?

- Pff.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Une aveugle ne peut pas faire certaines choses qui nécessite une bonne vue. Finalement fière d'elle, la Lieutenant lui tira la langue telle une gamine et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

- Roronoa s'occupera de son ami.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, je ne voudrais pas le tuer plus qu'il n'est déjà.

- Tous des incompétents les pirates.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire Dracule. Et puis, le médecin de Marie Joie a dit que tes talents de soins étaient exceptionnels.

- Parfait. La fille fantôme n'est pas là ?

- Qui ça ?

- Non, elle est partie peu de temps après toi.

- Tant mieux, une chieuse de moins.

Mihawk replia son journal et se leva. Il fit signe au vert de prendre son ami et de le suivre. Ils partirent tous trois vers l'infirmerie pour que le shichibukai s'occupe du tireur d'élite. Il ne dit rien pendant qu'il soignait le pirate. Il se demanda juste qu'elle mouche avait encore piqué l'autre Corsaire pour les renvoyer de Dressrosa. Et pourquoi seulement eux-deux. Il ne posa pas aussitôt sa question et se concentra de nouveau sur les côtes qu'il nettoyait.

- Vous comptez rester combien de temps ?

- Lieutenant.

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra d'Usopp. Et puis il faudra qu'on retourne à Dressrosa.

- Super. Je vous laisse alors.

La gradé quitta la petite infirmerie en soufflant son mécontentement. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se repéra grâce à son ouïe légèrement sur-développée et son haki. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils lui démangeaient depuis que les deux pirates étaient arrivés. Elle savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire mais elle savait aussi que le shichibukai ne la laisserait de toute façon pas faire. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Méditant sur la question, elle n'entendit pas la première sonnerie de l'escargophone de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle finit par se lever et aller décrocher.

- Oui ?

_- Lieutenant ? Où est Œil de Faucon ?_

- Il arrive. Que voulez-vous Amiral ?

_- Deux pirates ont disparu et nous les recherchons._

- Roronoa et le sniper ?

_- Oui c'est eux, Bartholomew Kuma les a envoyé quelque part sur Grand Line et nous vous demandons donc de les rechercher dans votre secteur._

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ils sont ici.

_- Je vois. Dites à Œil de Faucon de faire son rapport au plus vite._

- Bien sûr Amiral.

_- Lieutenant._

L'Amiral en chef raccrocha le petit objet le premier tandis que la Lieutenant faisait de même et retournait dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attrapa son sabre non loin de la table de chevet. Elle en glissa délicatement sa main sur le fourreau en réfléchissant. Elle le reposa délicatement sur le lit en le serrant dans sa main gauche.

- Si je les capture, je monterais en grade.

- N'y pense même pas.

Elle se tourna vers la voix et pu largement distinguer la puissance que dégager l'homme devant elle grâce à son haki.

- Roronoa Zoro, je me doutais bien que tu allais débarquer.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu sais, j'ai suivi vos faits et gestes à toi et ton équipage. Il faut dire que vous y allez dans la dentelle mais tant mieux, c'est mieux quand l'adversaire à du niveau.

- Si tu veux te battre, alors prépare-toi.

- Ah ah, que tu es drôle. Je ne suis pas si facile à vaincre. D'autant plus que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartenais.

- Comment ç...

La Lieutenant se leva, son sabre dans la main et passa devant lui. Il lui attrapa le bout du fourreau dans une expression de rage.

- Le Yubashiri ! Il était rouillé, comment se fait-il..?

- Tout ce qui casse se répare. Shuu est un type sympa.

Zoro eut un sourire malsain et lâcha le sabre de la Lieutenant.

- À 14h dans la cour du château.

Elle releva le rendez-vous et laissa le bretteur au milieu du couloir. Elle partit se prendre quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine du Grand Corsaire.

- Au fait Mihawk, Akainu a appelé et exige ton rapport sur l'arrivée des deux énergumènes.

- Je m'occuperais de cela après le déjeuner.

- Pauvre de toi, il faut que tu soigne un pirate et en plus que tu cuisines.

- Remercie moi sinon tu serais déjà morte de faim.

- Merci Master.

Son rire cristallin retentit dans la petite cuisine et arracha un léger sourire au brun. Il prépara rapidement le repas pour quatre et non deux et mit aussi la table.

- Pauvre Mihawk, après la chieuse, la feignasse.

- Ton insolence n'est pas la bienvenue Roronoa.

- Je constate.

- Si tu savais le pourquoi, tu ne dirais pas cela.

- J'm'en fiche.

- On l'avait compris.

Il s'installa à la grande table, devant une assiette qui venait à l'instant d'être remplie de purée et viande. Mihawk vint s'installer à son tour au bout de la table et ils mangèrent tous les trois dans le silence. Sogeking étant alité, Zoro lui apporta son repas après avoir fini le sien.

À 14h, Zoro sortit dehors pour respecter l'affront qu'il a lancé à la Lieutenant. Celle-ci le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, un large sourire mais une concentration inébranlable. Elle dégaina son sabre et se posa en face du pirate. Celui-ci fit de même en installant correctement son Wado Ichimonji entre les dents avec ferveur. Elle fondit sur lui tel un félin et abattit son sabre sur le sien. Il contra et attaqua à son tour. Leurs échanges durèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Finis de jouer.

- Si tu veux Roronoa.

La Lieutenant soupira et disparu du champ de vision du santoryu. Le vert resta perplexe quant à l'invisibilité de son adversaire et se concentra sur son haki afin de la positionner. La Lieutenant en profita pour lancer deux attaques minutieuses qui désorientèrent le bretteur. Elle continua ainsi tandis que Zoro contrait son sabre de son Kitetsu.

Leur combat sembla si spécial qu'ils ne se concentrèrent que sur celui-ci et ne virent donc pas Mihawk se poser contre un mur non loin d'eux.

- Dragon Slash !

La Lieutenant eut du mal à parer l'attaque d'une telle puissance. Elle s'écrasa contre un mur derrière elle. Elle resta enfoncé dans le bloc de pierre une bonne minute avant de s'en sortir difficilement. Il l'avait détecté, elle qui avait activé son fruit du démon. Elle reprit tout de même son sabre en main et fonça sur lui pour lui asséner un coup de sabre sur les côtes. Il réussit à esquiver le coup et attrapa le bras pourtant invisible de la Lieutenant. Il l'a tira vers elle, donna un coup de sabre dans le sien pour l'envoyer voler plus loin, et lui plaqua sur la jugulaire.

- Je vois que mes exercices t'ont été bénéfiques Roronoa.

- Tu pourras le constater par toi même, mais pas maintenant. J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur pour t'affronter.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il relâcha la Lieutenant qui partit ramasser son Yubashiri. Zoro ignora l'arrogance du shichibukai et rentra dans le château voir l'état de son ami.

- Tu t'es prise une belle honte Lieutenant.

- Il est bien ancré sur ses convictions.

- Il était un de mes disciple avant toi, il forcément plus fort.

- Merci de ton soutien.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te rendre plus forte.

Il aida la Lieutenant à rentrer dans le château. Cette gradé été encore tombé sur un os, un vrai os, d'home qui plus est, et s'était bloqué une vertèbre. Pas douée auriez-vous dit, plutôt malchanceuse. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici (bientôt 5 mois), elle a toujours été blessé involontairement : la cuisse gauche, les côtes gauches, et maintenant une vertèbre. Elle finissait toujours par s'en remettre grâce au corsaire qui la soignait tel un chirurgien expert. Après tout, il n'allait pas laisser sa disciple dans un tel état. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à s'attacher à ce soldat pourtant d'un grade inférieure.

En allongeant la Lieutenant, il entendit comme un petit grognement de douleur et elle se tourna aussitôt sur le ventre. Sans aucune pudeur, la Lieutenant enleva son maillot et le posa sur la chaise à côté du lit. Le corsaire la regarda faire, une pensée divagante dans son esprit. Dénudée comme elle l'était, qui n'aurai pas été tenté ?

- Tu peux m'aider ? Je dois sûrement avoir une vertèbre bloqué.

Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il la pinça entre de doigt et descendit le long de celle-ci pour vérifier les dires de la marine. Il se stoppa sur une vertèbre qui semblait ressortir du lot, enfin du dos. Il posa ses poings de chaque côté de la colonne et la frappa d'un coup sec. La Lieutenant hurla sa douleur passagère en se courbant et retomba sur le lit.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Si. Maintenant si tu voulais bien dégager.

Zoro qui passait par là avait, comme qui dirait, accouru vers ce cri qui dépassait la limite d'un cri caractéristique de douleur. En voyant les mains de Mihawk sur la Lieutenant dénudé, il avait réagi. Quand la Rêveuse avait entendu la phrase du vert, sa réponse avait résonné comme un écho et était sortie toute seule. Maintenant elle se retrouvait sans maillot devant un shichibukai et un supernova, rouge de honte. Le corsaire n'avait pas trop apprécié l'interposition du pirate et l'avait regardé avec un regard noir.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux.

Phrase ponctuée d'un regard et d'un sourire salasse très explicite. Puis il était reparti au chevet de son ami Usopp. Mihawk lui donna son t-shirt qu'elle remit rapidement en remerciant son docteur. Elle avait les joues en feu et sentait son cœur battre à grande vitesse. Avait-elle peur ? D'être surprise ? Découverte ? De ne pas être attirante ? Personne ne savait les raison de la Lieutenant mais de ce qui est de l'attirance, on peut dire qu'elle fait son effet puisque Zoro était quand même resté avant d'intervenir, signe qu'il en a profité malgré peu, et Mihawk aussi puisque d'ailleurs il n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ du vert. Bref, une femme qui a ses charmes et qui fait faillir les hommes, même les plus impassibles.

La Lieutenant sentit que le shichibukai n'avait pas bougé d'une pouce et s'en inquiéta quelque peu.

- Mihawk ?

- Oui ?

- Que fais-tu encore là ?

Il réagi à vitesse éclair et fonça vers la pièce qui servait désormais d'infirmerie. Elle se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. En arrivant là-ba, elle entendit un homme geindre sur un lit tandis que le corsaire lui refaisait son bandage, et des ronflements caractéristiques contre le mur.

- Oï le gazon, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

Ayant soigneusement pris son sabre avec elle, elle frappa le sommet du crâne du vert avec le Yubashiri. Effet immédiat.

- Hein ? C'est déjà le matin ?

- Eh tête de mousse, il est à peine 15h !

- Tu m'a appelé comment ?

- Pelouse sur pattes !

- Gamine !

- Bretteur à deux balles !

- Putain de rousse !

- Ta répartie est à mourir de rire.

- Tu vas voir sale orpheline !

Le niveau escompté passa le seuil toléré et la Lieutenant lui sauta dessus, l'étranglant avec une rage explicite.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère enfoiré !

- Tu ne vas recommencer Yume !

Elle fit un pas en arrière en entendant une nouvelle fois son nom sortir de la bouche du Grand Corsaire. Troublée qu'il l'appelle de la sorte, la Lieutenant préféra quitter la pièce que de rester en présence d'une personne qui ne respecte pas les défunts. Le vert avait déjà chercher la petite bête, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas laisser faire. Surtout quand il s'agit de sa mère, de mère morte de sa main contre son gré. Le responsable aller payé pour son acte.

(- L'enfoiré ! Qu'il dégage rapidement d'ici avec son pote avant que je ne ramène leurs têtes au QG ! Que le diable l'emporte tout simplement. Si je lui avait parlé de sa mère de la sorte il n'aurait pas aimé. J'en ai marre de ces maudits pirates qui se croient tous permis soit disant parce qu'ils sont libres. Dès que je quitte cette île, je vais exterminer toutes ces vermines.)

- Oh non tu ne le fera pas, tu n'es pas prête à partir si tu réagis ainsi.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Tu penses tellement fort.

La Lieutenant souffla son désaccord avant de longer le couloir jusque sa chambre où elle s'enferma. Elle s' allongea sur son lit et versa encore des larmes, malgré la promesse de sa mère.

- Lieutenant.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ses sanglots la dévoilèrent.

- Lieutenant, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vas t'en !

- Lieutenant, ce n'est pas en réagissant ainsi que ça s' arrangera.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de contenir ses pleurs. Il finit par s'éloigner, comprenant le mal de la jeune femme.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Chambre de la Lieutenant, 15 octobre, 10h32

- Lieutenant, tu ne vas pas rester encore enfermée aujourd'hui ? Ils sont partis à l'aube, nous sommes de nouveau tout les deux.

Le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt après rassura le shichibukai sur le cas de la Rêveuse. Elle lui souria, montrant son bonheur puis descendit à la cuisine. Comme si de rien n'était, elle s' installa tout sourire et déjeuna silence. Le corsaire compris qu'il ne fallait pas reparler de cette histoire. Il la suivit silencieusement et s' installa en face d'elle.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu réagis sur la défensive ?

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive.

- Peut-être mais dès que tu te sens agressée, tu fais une crise et tu te renferme sur toi.

Elle reposa sa cuillère sur la table et tourna de nouveau son visage vers l'homme.

- Je ne me renferme pas sur moi, il y a juste des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire.

- Comme dire que tu es une orpheline ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS ORPHELINE ! J'ai encore mon père.

- Tu te sens agressée là ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es énervée ?

Elle se tut en approuvant son mentor. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, quand on lui portait atteinte à elle ou sa famille, la réaction était de niveau.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser après ce que tu as fait.

- Je ne voulais pas...

- Et arrête de te cacher derrière ton masque de désespoir, tu sais, j'ai fini par comprendre certaines choses à ton sujet.

Elle qui avait baissé la tête pour ne pas subir la colère du corsaire de pleine face, elle la releva aussitôt en entendant ses propos plutôt intéressants.

- Et tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi.

Elle ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir mais cela lui sembla important pour qu'il garde son ton dur et froid. Elle se leva pour emmener son bol dans la cuisine mais le shichibukai lui attrapa le poignet et la retint à sa place.

- Arrête de fuir la réalité, je vois bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête, c'est un livre ouvert.

- Que je vais bientôt refermé aux curieux.

Malgré ce léger sourire et cette petite réplique piquante, le corsaire n'en resta pas moins sur les nerfs de la réaction de sa disciple.

- 13h sur la colline, soit à l'heure.

Lassé du comportement de la Lieutenant, Mihawk a préféré la laisser tranquille plutôt que de continuer et ne plus la voir pendant plus d'une semaine parce qu'elle lui fait la tête. Ce combat devrait lui permettre de reprendre confiance en elle, enfin c'est ce que pensait le Grand Corsaire qui espérait qu'elle cesserait de ruminer son sort.

13h, Collines de Lugubra

La Lieutenant attendait le shichibukai, comme à leur premier affrontement. Sa jambe ne la faisait plus souffrir mais elle devait ménager ses efforts pour ne pas rouvrir une seconde fois la plaie si bien entretenue par Mihawk. Elle était assise sur une haute pierre, le sabre reposant sur l'épaule, et commençait à somnoler.

- Lieutenant, vous êtes à l'heure.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître et s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour ne pas montrer son ennui profond de l'attendre. Elle dégaina le Yubashiri et plongea sur son adversaire. Il esquiva et attaqua aussitôt, la forçant à parer. Malgré la défense de la gradé, les attaques du meilleur bretteur l'envoyaient chaque fois au tapis, sous le regard de son bourreau.

- Lieutenant, vous n'êtes pas concentré.

Elle se releva difficilement et lança un regard mauvais à son entraîneur malgré ses yeux blancs et chargea de nouveau. Le shichibukai n'eut pas de mal à contrer son sabre. Yoru contre Yubashiri, Mihawk commença à s'ennuyer.

- La colère ne t'aidera pas. Elle détourne ton attention et t'empêche de te concentrer sur ton haki, comme la plupart des sentiments.

- Tu fais comment toi ?

- Je ne pense à rien.

La Lieutenant rigola doucement puis poussa sur ses pieds et franchit l'espace qui les séparait, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il fut aussitôt surprit et elle lui lança un genou bien placé qui le fit tomber à terre, suffoquant.

- Je sais très bien tourner les situations à mon avantage Dracule.

- J'ai remarqué mais ce genre de technique ne marche qu'une seule fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai plusieurs en réserve.

Elle fit une demie-rotation vers l'arrière pour lui tourner le dos et partit de l'espace de combat. Le brun ne comprit pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais la laissa faire. Il attendit plusieurs minutes sans la voir revenir et se décida à rentrer voir où elle était. Il la trouva recroquevillé sur elle-même dans un coin de sa chambre, sanglotant.

- Ça va Lieutenant ?

Elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main avant d'accompagner sa réponse d'un faux sourire.

- Oui. Tout va bien.

- Je ne te crois pas, pourquoi pleurais-tu alors ?

- Je ne pleurais pas.

- Explique-moi alors les larmes sur tes joues.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête pour éviter le regard du corsaire. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle et s'assit à sa hauteur. Il la fixa sans prononcer un mot.

- Tes sentiments perturbent ton fluide.

Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, de peur d'affronter le regard de l'homme. Elle avait peur, peur de la vérité, de ses sentiments, de se dévoiler et peur de la réponse.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, si tu as un problème, tu peux me le dire.

- C'est ça le problème, je peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce que.

- Ce n'ai pas une raison valable.

- Je sais.

Elle savait très bien qu'il faudrait un jour qu'elle lui dise mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas maintenant.

- Je te le dirais, mais laisse moi le temps.

- Je veux bien mais tes sentiments t'affectent beaucoup trop. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, ça va te consumer.

Elle fondit dans les bras de son mentor. Elle profita de cette étreinte pour le serrer de toute ses forces, lui montrer ses sentiments imposants dans son cœur.

- Merci Mihawk.

- Je comprends... ce que tu ressens... mais j'aimerais bien... que tu me laisse... un peu respirer.

La voix coupée du shichibukai montrait bien l'étreinte puissante qu'avait donné la Lieutenant au sabreur. Elle le délaissa tristement pour s'asseoir sur son lit et attraper son sabre. Elle le dégaina et en profita pour nettoyer la lame et la polir.

- Je descends, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi.

- Oui.

- Au fait, je pensais m'occuper d'Eustass Kidd et son second, qu'en pense-tu ?

- C'est toi qui choisis.

Malgré la décision du corsaire, la Lieutenant ne semblait pas vraiment en joie à affronter ces deux supernova. Il quitta la pièce rapidement sous le faux sourire de la Lieutenant. Elle reposa son sabre sur son bureau et s'allongea sur le lit, réfléchissant sur ses émotions.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas une chose sauter sur son lit mais, l'espace d'après, celle-ci se frottait à elle avec engouement.

- Tu t'es perdu petit ?

Elle caressa l'animal qui ronronna sous ses mouvements. Le petit chat semblait ravi mais aussi perturbé d'une quelconque manière, peut-être était-il perdu ? Où était-ce son premier contact avec un humain ? Où la première marque d'attention qu'il recevait ?

- Il est blessé.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est ouvert à la base de la queue.

- Mais qui lui a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je peux te dire qu'à sa réaction, il était maltraité.

Il s' avança vers eux et s' assit sur le bord du lit pour caresser le félin.

- S'il te plaît, décris-le moi.

Il regarda la jeune femme dont le sourire illuminait le visage et Mihawk utilisa ce sourire pour la faire positiver.

- Il doit avoir 6 mois vu sa petite taille, gris uni, les yeux verts. C'est un mâle. Il est heureux d'être là malgré sa blessure. Je le soignerai ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

- On peut le garder s'il te plaît ?

Même avec ses yeux blancs, le corsaire vit très bien le regard de chien battu de la jeune femme. Et évidemment, il savait très bien que s'il voulait que le sourire de la Rêveuse reste accroché à son visage, il devait accepté. Mais cela engendrerait des efforts supplémentaires.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Bon d'accord, on le garde, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en occuper.

- Je m'en occuperai, promis.

Elle lui fit une rapide accolade avant de se tourner vers le petit chat qui ronronnait avec ardeur.

- Il faut te trouver un petit nom maintenant. Que dirais-tu de... Grey ? C'est mignon Grey, ça te représente.

Le chat approuva son nouveau nom d'un doux miaulement. Mihawk esquissa un sourire en voyant celui de sa disciple réapparaître sur son visage.

- Je te l'enlève quelques heures le temps de m'occuper de sa blessure.

- D'accord.

Il prit le petit chat et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie.

Manoir d'Obscuria, 31 octobre, 17h45

Le grand corsaire, peu vêtu, entra dans la salle de bain pour annoncer une nouvelle à la jeune femme. Il croisa sur son chemin un petit chat gris trottant gaiement en direction de la sortie tandis qu'une voix cristalline traversait la paroi semi-transparente de la douche.

- Lieutenant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Elle sortit précipitamment la tête de derrière la vitre avec un immense sourire ravageur.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je t'invite a dîner ce soir.

- Ah... comme d'habitude.

Elle remit sa tête sous le jet en soupirant.

- Non, aujourd'hui nous mangeons ailleurs.

- Et où allons nous dîner ?

D'un ton faussement intéressé, elle posa sa question avec sérieux.

- Dans un restaurant sur la petite île voisine de Kiryana.

Elle repassa sa tête de la douche avec un nouveau sourire et dansa de joie, manquant de peu de glisser dans l'eau. Elle sortit en hâte de la douche et sauta sur le shichibukai dans une étreinte profonde et pleine de bonheur. Si heureuse de cette nouvelle, la Rêveuse en eut négligée la serviette à quelques centimètres du lavabo et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas atteindre depuis le seuil de la salle d'eau. Comprenant son immense erreur, elle rougit violemment et posa sa main sur les yeux du brun en hurlant.

- Garde les yeux fermés et ne bouge pas.

- Si tu n'avais pas oublié ta serviette...

- Tu préfère peut-être que je reste ainsi ?

- Tu attirerais le regard de beaucoup dans cette tenue.

Elle le poussa légèrement en arrière et se précipita vers la serviette en s'enroulant dedans à vitesse grand V avant de revenir vers le bretteur.

- Nous partons quand ?

- D'ici 1 heure.

- Je vais me préparer. Et merci.

Elle accompagna sa délicate attention d'un baiser sur la joue du corsaire avant de retourner dans sa chambre en roulant des hanches, attirant le regard de celui-ci et accrochant un sourire presque pervers à ses lèvres. Le shichibukai profita du départ de la jeune femme pour se déshabiller et entrer sous la douche. Mais si la Lieutenant s'était improvisé voyeuse pendant quelques instants, elle n'avait pu admirer le derrière musclé de son entraîneur. Elle referma doucement la porte et repartit dans sa chambre pour trouver la tenue parfaite.

(- C'est décidé, je lui dit ce soir.)

Elle retourna son placard à la recherche des vêtements qu'elle mettrait pour ce dîner. Certes ce n'était pas un dîner romantique à la base mais cela pourrait le devenir. Elle esquissa un sourire en repensant à la vision du fessier bien battis de son mentor.

Du côté du Grand Corsaire, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la Lieutenant. Il l'avait bien remarqué essayant de lui reluquer le derrière et en avait sourit. C'est une femme après tout, ce genre d'attrait attire les regards. Malgré tout, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien vu à cause de sa cécité. Tout sourire, il se savonna tranquillement. Il savait que ce dîner était une idée parfaite pour lui redonner de la joie et aussi un excellent moyen de pouvoir mieux lui faire confiance. Il en était fier et il savait qu'elle en jubilait.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

19h. Mihawk attendait en bas la venue de la Lieutenant. Celle-ci apparut en haut de l'escalier vêtue d'une simple robe blanche ainsi qu'une veste en jean et des escarpins assortis à la veste. Coiffée en chignon et maquillée très légèrement, elle descendit doucement les marches et rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue et la fit sourire.

- Tu ne prends pas Yoru ?

- Nous allons dîner, pas nous affronter en duel. Et s'il y a un problème, j'ai toujours Kogatana sur moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et attrapa le bras du sabreur qui partait déjà en direction de son embarcation. Lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé ses habitudes, toujours vêtu de son éternel chapeau à plumes, il portait un pantalon noir et n'avait que reboutonné sa chemise pour être plus élégant, et n'avait pas emmené son sabre. Un Dracule Mihawk plus présentable pourrait-on dire. La Lieutenant l'observa un instant avant de monter à bord du petit navire.

Le chemin se passa très vite, en quelques dizaines de minutes, les deux épéistes étaient au port de Kiryana. Après avoir accostés, ils se mirent en route vers le restaurant. La Lieutenant était contente mais à la fois stressée. Elle avait pris une décision importante avant de partir et savait qu'elle ne pouvait revenir dessus. Mihawk se retourna vers elle avec un semblant de compassion et entra dans le restaurant. Elle le suivit silencieusement mais l'ambiance du restaurant était totalement différente de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, pensant que les habitants seraient effrayés en voyant le grand corsaire, elle fut accueillie par une onde de chaleur positive et enivrante.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Mihawk, une table pour deux à l'écart ?

- Oui Marcelo.

- Suivez-moi.

Le shichibukai, dont le bras était bloqué par celui de la Lieutenant, suivit le maître d'hôtel jusqu'à une table dans le fond de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent au passage et la jeune femme cru rêver. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et un homme en costume vint à leur rencontre.

- Monsieur Mihawk, Mademoiselle, je serais votre serveur pour ce soir.

- Bien César.

- Je vous laisse faire votre choix, je reviens bientôt.

- Merci.

Il posa les deux menus et repartit. La Lieutenant souria malgré sa condition.

- Choisis pour moi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas.

- Tu peux, tu me dis juste ce que tu veux.

Elle fixa l'homme devant elle. Malgré le flou qu'elle voyait, elle aurait juré le voir sourire, même derrière le carton. Il lui donna pleins de noms de plats et elle en choisit un rapidement afin de ne pas humilié, plus qu'il n'était, le Grand Corsaire et ses noms de plats. César revint quelques minutes après et pu prendre commande. Quand il repartit en cuisine, la Lieutenant trouva le moment opportun pour lui dire la vérité.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le shichibukai se redressa légèrement pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- J'ai promis de te le dire mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment. Ça me trotte dans la tête sans cesse et je n'en peux plus.

Mihawk retrouva soudain son air sérieux et impassible, près à affronter la quelconque vérité que s'apprêter à confesser la jeune femme.

- J'ai tué ma mère, c'est vrai. Mais pour des raisons bien plus compliquées : cela remonte à mes cinq ans. Je n'étais qu'une gamine aveugle et inoffensive mais il semblait que je sois une toute autre chose, à ses yeux, ceux de Doflamingo.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour boire un peu d'eau puis reprit.

- Pour lui, j'étais unique, j'avais un don particulier. Je n'ai jamais su comment il avait appris cela mais j'ai compris que ma vie aller prendre un nouveau tournant. Ses médecins m'ont enlevé et m'ont fait bon nombre d'examens pour vérifier sa théorie. Ma cécité est dû à une maladie rare et incurable, l'occyolithe. Cette maladie confère une acuité particulière à l'œil, lui permettant de brûler la rétine de quiconque croise celles où elle se développe en les hypnotisant.

- En d'autre termes, si l'on te fixe trop longtemps dans les yeux, on devient aveugle.

- En quelques sortes mais cela dépasse la science d'aujourd'hui. En réalité, cette maladie n'est que le fruit de la création humaine, et je n'étais que le cobaye de l'expérience.

- Si je comprends bien, ce serait Doflamingo qui t'aurait injecté la maladie quand il t'aurait séquestré ?

- Oui. Et pour vérifier que son travail était parfait, il a voulu tester son efficacité et a choisi ma mère.

En repensant à ce calvaire qu'elle a enduré toute petite, elle versa des larmes qu'elle ne sut retenir. Il comprenait très bien la douleur que pouvait ressentir la sabreuse et se sentait inutile dans cette situation.

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui leur apportait leurs plats. Le gentil César leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de quitter la table. Sa venue avait redonner un semblant de sourire à la Rêveuse.

- Ton enfance n'a pas été très simple, pour ton père non plus. Je suppose qu'il est au courant de tout cela vu sa réaction l'autre jour.

- Je rêvais de ma vengeance depuis que je me suis échappé et maintenant, mon vœux va être exaucé.

- Il sera d'abord jugé. Et tout le monde connaît son pouvoir de dissuasion, il mettra tout en œuvre pour se faire acquitter.

- Mon père ne le laissera jamais faire!

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de changer de sujet.

Elle rebaissa la tête en signe de déception.

- Tu sais très bien que si je te laisse continuer, cela risque de gâcher le dîner. Et entre toi et moi, tu es plus mignonne quand tu es calme.

Elle fut surprise de ce compliment masqué mais aussi heureuse et gênée. C'était la premier fois que le shichibukai lui portait ce genre d'attention. Elle coupa un morceau de viande qu'elle se dépêcha de mettre dans sa bouche.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis ton arrivé il y a presque 7 mois, j'ai changé. Je me suis adapté aux changements de mon environnement, en l'occurrence toi et tes émotions. Je me sens obligé de te protéger, sinon ton père me tombera dessus, mais aussi de t'aider. Tu as besoin d'une épaule solide pour t'y reposer, d'une confiance inébranlable pour assurer tes arrières. J'ai compris tout ça au fil des jours passé avec toi, ce n'ai pas facile de cohabiter avec moi autant de temps, mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu n'y arriveras pas. Certes tu m'a dit la vérité sur ton passé, mais cela ne représente qu'une infime partie du lourd fardeau que tu caches, un sentiment que tu ne peux pas supporter seule.

- Écoute moi, je ne vais pas te cacher que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, mais c'est en parti pour te protéger. Tous ces secrets que je garde pour moi, c'est pour ne pas mettre en danger les gens que j'aime.

Le shichibukai fut abasourdi d'apprendre une telle chose. Pour lui, il était capable de se défendre seul et n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Pour un dîner qui se devait redonner de la joie, c'est un peu raté. Enfin, le sabreur a tout de même sauvé le dessert en évitant encore les sermons de sa disciple. Ils ont passé un dîner à moitié réussi.

De retour au château, la Lieutenant commençait à dormir dans le bateau et Mihawk la ramena dans sa chambre. Quand il repartit, elle lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.

- Reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de mon épaule pour m'y reposer.

Elle rigola doucement.

- Je parlais sérieusement Lieutenant. Tu devrais dormir.

- S'il te plaît ?

Un visage d'ange sérieux, un petit sourire, Mihawk ne put résister et finit par accepter non sans la sermonner. Elle se leva et partit se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que le brun attendait, assit sur le lit. Quand elle ressortit, vêtue seulement d'un pijashort, elle sauta sur le lit et attrapa le corsaire dans le dos. Elle l'enserra et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite puis s'excusa de ses propos déplacés lors du dîner. Elle s'excusa pour son comportement tout aussi déplacé et s'excusa même pour toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire en 6 mois et demi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le corsaire se retourna vers elle.

- Je te pardonne, mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer.

- T'es un amour Dracule Mihawk.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et tomba en arrière. Tenant toujours le bretteur par la taille, il tomba avec elle dans un grognement. Allongé sur le dos, la Lieutenant le surplombant, il regarda la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son visage. La Rêveuse se blottit dans ce contact et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva allongée sur le matelas, le shichibukai à califourchon sur elle, lui bloquant les poignets l'empêchant ainsi de le pousser ou de le faire tomber sur elle comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle rougit sous le regard brûlant du sabreur.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire Monsieur Dracule Mihawk ?

- J'hésite encore. Je sais, je vais...

Il se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille quand le crissement de la porte l'arrêta.

- Miaou !

- ...vérifier la blessure de Grey.

Il se redressa en voyant le chaton sauter sur le lit en miaulant.

- Mais tu l'a déjà fait ce matin !

- Il a été toute la soirée seul, il a peut-être joué les aventuriers.

- Il est presque minuit, tu verras demain.

- Une fois que c'est fait, ce n'est plus à faire.

- Pff...

Il la regarda bizarrement, ce drôle de jeu était amusant, un genre de scène de jalousie envers un petit chat. Le shichibukai souris et lâcha un soupir.

- Tu abandonne. Tu lâches toujours un soupir quand tu laisses tomber.

- Tu vérifieras sa plaie demain.

- Mais je peux pas idiot !

- Mais si, je ne t'ai pas appris à maîtriser le haki pour rien.

- Ouais, on verra demain.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et Grey lui sauta dessus pour s'y coucher. Mihawk la regarda un instant puis se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il tomba littéralement sur le matelas et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin 10h, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés même Grey qui dormait blottit sur lui-même sur le torse nu de Mihawk. Belle image qui ne put être immortalisé sans appareil. La Lieutenant se leva la première et partir réveiller son entraîneur pour préparer le petit déjeuner. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle entendit le chaton ronronner et comprit que le Grand Corsaire devait être debout.

- Déjà levé ?

- Ouais, j'arrivais pas à dormir avec les cris des macaques dehors.

Grey sauta sur ses pattes et descendit du lit pour aller se frotter à la Rêveuse.

- Tu as vraiment dormi avec Grey ?

- Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui a dormi avec moi, précision : sur moi.

- C'est mignon. J'aurais bien voulu vous voir.

Elle ressortit, Grey sur les talons et Mihawk légèrement endormi à sa suite.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais t'affronter Mihawk et tu verras, je gagnerais !

- Mais oui mais oui. Tu porte bien ton nom, la Rêveuse !

- Très drôle.

Le shichibukai aimait se moquer d'elle le matin, la réaction était différente de d'habitude, elle ronchonnait ou l'ignorait jusqu'au repas. Mais il semblerait que cela ne marcherait pas en ce beau premier jour de novembre.

- Tes moqueries ne m'empêcheront pas de te battre Dracule !

Son ton hautain et sérieux agrandit le sourire du sabreur.

- Nous verrons bien.

Ils déjeunèrent silencieusement et partir se préparer au combat. Bien décidée à prendre le dessus cette fois-ci, la Lieutenant misa tout sur son sabre et décida de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir. Équipée, elle descendit pour y retrouver le corsaire armé et prêt à l'affronter.

Ils engagèrent un combat sans merci, à grands coups de sabre. Mihawk prenait largement l'avantage sur la Lieutenant mais celle-ci ne se laisser pas faire. Leurs échanges durèrent presque une heure et la sabreuse en eut marre. Elle disparu et attaqua plusieurs fois le shichibukai qui ripostait difficilement.

- Je t'ai dit que je gagnerai.

À peine eut-elle prononcé sa phrase qu'elle était bloquée dans une poigne puissante, la lame sur le cou. Elle souffla et donna un coup de tête en arrière, prenant le risque que la lame la coupe. Mais avec le puissance qu'elle eut fait preuve, son coup fut si violent que le Grand Corsaire s'évanouit à l'impact. Elle le regarda tomber et souria : elle avait battu le shichibukai.

- Aller debout.

Aucune réaction.

- Ne fais pas semblant.

Toujours rien.

- Mihawk ?

Pas de réponse.

- MIHAWK !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna de petites claques pour le réveiller.

- Aller, réveille toi s'il te plaît.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, un troupeau de singes géants sortit de la clairière et lui fit face. Tremblant comme une feuille, elle secoua doucement le corsaire pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Réveille-toi Dracule, s'il te plaît.

Son supplice fut entendu et le shichibukai ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Mais la Lieutenant ne le vit pas, absorbée à surveiller les Humandrilles. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait même pris son sabre et leur faisait face, s'approchant d'eux pour les dissuader d'avancer.

- Allez-vous en !

Les singes, comme ils purent, lui rirent au nez. Un autre groupe arriva derrière Mihawk en hurlant. Tentant de les faire reculer, elle ressentit le regard dorée du bretteur et souria. Malgré la distance qui les séparaient, elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité. Un des macaques profita de ce moment pour attaquer. Elle para le coup mais les autres singes s'attaquèrent tous ensemble à elle et Mihawk.

- Arrêtez-vous !

Aucune réaction, les singes continuaient d'avancer vers l'homme.

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS ARRÊTER !

Une onde de choc frappa toute la horde de Humandrakes qui tombèrent tous un à un. Comme dans une bulle, la Lieutenant ne remarqua rien mais s'étonna de son influence prometteuse. Elle accouru vers le corsaire qui la regardait stupéfait.

- Tu as utilisé... le fluide royal pour me... protéger !

- C'est vrai ? Trop cool !

Elle l'aida à se relever et ramassa son sabre. Appuyé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ils rentrèrent au château, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres de la Lieutenant et une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Mihawk, pensant que son entraînement portait enfin ses fruits après tout ce temps. Elle avait utilisé le haki pour le protéger alors qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour l'affronter. Il faut des situations comme celles-là pour faire évoluer les choses.

- Merci.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Je sais mais c'est tellement rare de t'entendre le dire. S'il te plaît ?

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle lui embrassa la joue avec un large sourire.

- Ça va mieux ta tête ?

- Oui, par contre, j'ai les joues en feu.

Son ton lourd de reproche fit frémir la jeune femme.

- J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort.

- Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma sauveuse.

La Lieutenant retrouva le sourire et sauta sur le shichibukai, lui embrassa les joues pour le soulager.

- Arrête ça !

- Oh pardon monsieur le Grand Corsaire que j'ai dû sauver d'une attaque de singes géants.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir une once d'importance à tes yeux.

Aussitôt, la Rêveuse s'arrêta et quitta la pièce, la frustration se lisant nettement sur son visage. Le corsaire se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire mais ne chercha pas loin : sa plaisanterie n'en était pas une pour elle.

(- Son comportement est vraiment étrange en ce moment. Une telle réaction pour une simple moquerie est un peu déplacé. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me fait cette scène, elle me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça. Si ce sont encore ses émotions qui prennent le dessus, son entraînement n'avancera pas et cela risque d'empirer les choses. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches Lieutenant, mais il va falloir que tu me le dises rapidement si tu veux revoir tes amis de la Marine assez tôt.)

Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme était couché sous la couette et tenait une photo entre ses mains. Bien qu'elle ne puisse la regarder, celle-ci lui était d'un réconfort optimal dans ce genre de situation. Une photo des ses parents souriants. Elle se rappelait très bien de cette photo, l'ayant prise devant leur maison. Elle se souvenait très bien ce que ça mère lui avait dit en lui montrant la photo, des phrases qui restent gravées dans sa mémoire.

"La vérité est maître de toute chose, c'est elle qui te donne du courage. Rien n'est insurmontable quand tu as du courage. Pour toute chose, il faut du courage, même pour avancer ou bien aimer. Faire face à la vérité demande un courage particulier : celui du cœur, si tu aimes, tu sera capable d'y faire face. Entoure-toi des bonnes personnes et tu verras, plus rien ne pourra t'arrêter."

Ses phrases qui lui rappelait tellement la vérité, la disparition de sa mère et son but, son rêve. La Lieutenant savait que tous ceux qu'elle aime l'aideront à surpasser les épreuves. Et son courage n'en sera que plus grand. Mais dans cette situation, la jeune femme n'avait pas le courage d'avouer toute la vérité à son maître d'arme. Alors elle préférait la garder pour elle et se renfermer. Une mauvaise chose qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Mihawk frappa à la porte mais la jeune femme ne voulait visiblement pas lui parler.

- Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Si ma remarque ne t'as pas plus, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que cela te blesserai.

Aucun son ne franchit la porte alors le shichibukai entra pour attester des émotions de la Rêveuse. Il remarqua la forme sous la couette et s'approcha pour voir comment elle allait. Il n'entendit qu'une respiration régulière mais remarqua une photo posée juste à côté de sa tête, la main dessus. Il souria de la situation et prit délicatement la photo. Il y reconnu clairement l'Amiral Fujitora accompagné d'une femme. Le sabreur regardant la photo avec intéressement, la Lieutenant ouvrit doucement les yeux et le fixa de ses pupilles blanches.

- Ce sont mes parents. Je n'avais que 5 ans quand j'ai prise cette photo.

- Et bien, pour une petite fille aveugle, tu étais une sacrée photographe.

- À propos de cela...

Elle se redressa et baissa la tête, se préparant déjà à affronter une nouvelle fois la colère du brun.

- ... je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Quand j'avais 5 ans, je n'étais pas aveugle. Je le suis depuis que Doflamingo m'a injecté le virus. Cette maladie a transformé mes yeux et je ne contrôle plus que mes paupières.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu nourris une telle haine envers ce type.

- Il m'a tout pris, ma vision et l'amour de ma mère.

Versant quelques larmes, le corsaire compris que c'était le moment de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ma remarque était mal placée.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mes émotions me travaille tellement qu'elles perturbent mes sens et mon haki.

- Pas tout à fait, tu sembles capable de l'utiliser plus aisément grâce au fluide royal.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais il va te falloir encore de l'entraînement.

- J'ai tout mon temps chef !

Il souria à la réplique de la jeune femme. Voyant l'enthousiasme de la bretteuse, il la convia à aller manger, prévoyant de ce fait un entraînement un peu spécial pour l'après-midi.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Vers 13h30, le Grand Corsaire emmena la Lieutenant dans une salle assez particulière. Il l'installa sur la seule chaise de la pièce, l'attacha avec les lanières puis partit. Il referma la porte et lui donna les consignes.

- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'au repas, bon après-midi !

- QUOI ? T'ES SÉRIEUX DRACULE MIHAWK ? LIBÈRE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il rigola intérieurement et redescendit. Il jubilait presque d'être tranquille, si on pouvait dire cela, tout l'après midi.

- DÉTACHE-MOI MAINTENANT !

L'entendre hurlait de rage était comme une satisfaction. Mihawk était connu pour ne pas prêter attention aux autres mais cette souffrance, cette solitude qu'elle allait ressentir pendant près de six heures, il s'en délectait d'avance.

Du côté de la jeune marine, la joie n'était pas la première émotion ressentie.

- Tu vas me le payer Dracule Mihawk !

Un petit rire cruel s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que la Lieutenant remuait bras et jambes, espérant faire céder ses sangles.

- Calme toi Yume, il va bientôt revenir te détacher. Tu sais très bien qu'il va ressentir ton absence très vite et s'en lasser.

Elle continua quand même à essayer de se libérer. Elle s'en énerva rapidement et hurla de dépit. Le Grand Corsaire ne céderait sûrement pas pour de simple hurlement.

- Il m'énerve ! Si c'est ça l'entraînement spécial qu'il me réservait, il va voir la vengeance spéciale que je vais lui concocter.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à un plan de vengeance tout à fait parfait pour le shichibukai.

Au bout d'une heure, l'officier commença à désespérer : aucunes idées ne lui ait venu en tête et elle ne sait toujours pas comment faire pour se libérer.

- Je ne vais pas patienter comme ça pendant encore 5 heures j'espère ?

La jeune femme s'ennuyer à mourir, attachée au milieu d'une pièce vide où le papier peint se décollait et où l'odeur de vieux persistait.

- Patienter ? Mais oui bien sûr, la patience ! Si j'attends sagement ici le repas sans faire d'histoire, c'est lui qui s'inquiètera de ne plus m'entendre et qui viendra voir si tout va bien. À moi de trouver l'idée géniale pour qu'il me détache.

Un nouveau petit rire cruel conclut son monologue tandis qu'elle remettait son cerveau en marche pour trouver la meilleure idée à son plan machiavélique. Elle ferma d'abord les yeux, pensant dormir pendant ce temps mais elle ne resta que deux heures au Pays des rêves. Il lui restait encore trois heures devant elle.

- Je n'ai qu'à utiliser mon pouvoir, il croira que je suis partie et me cherchera partout.

Elle se concentra aussitôt et activa son pouvoir. Eut-elle à peine était invisible qu'une décharge électrique la parcourut, lui redonnant apparence humaine.

- Bien joué Mihawk mais j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac.

Elle réfléchie rapidement et une idée lui vint en tête : faire un malaise. Elle savait que l'utilisation trop importante du haki provoqué des malaises. Il fallait qu'elle gère sa consommation au millimètre pour s'évanouir seulement quelques minutes afin de passer à la suite du plan. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'il l'écoutait à distance. C'était le plan parfait pour être libre. Sans perdre une minute, elle déclencha son haki et une vague de fluide traversa la porte. Elle releva la tête difficilement et regarda ses liens. Ils l'affaiblissent dès qu'elle essaye de s'en défaire. Elle recommença en se concentra sur le shichibukai et relâcha une nouvelle vague de haki dans un cri de détresse étouffé qui arriva tout de même aux oreilles du corsaire. Sa rafale de fluide atteignit le brun qui la sentit passer à travers lui avant de ne plus rien entendre. Plus un seul bruit, plus un soupir ni une pensée. Il s'en inquiéta légèrement mais suffisamment pour devoir aller vérifier que tout aller bien. Il frappa d'abord pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une ruse mais ne reçu aucune réponse. En entrant, il vit la Lieutenant la tête dans le vide, inconsciente.

- T'es incroyable.

Il lui détacha les sangles pour l'allonger. Lui prenant le pouls, il sentit une main sur sa nuque puis le trou noir. La Rêveuse souria en voyant le Grand Corsaire allongé à côté d'elle, lui aussi inconscient.

- Merci de m'avoir détaché Dracule.

18h. Dans la pièce d'entraînement, le Grand Corsaire ouvrit lentement les yeux, allongé sur le carrelage avec un mal de crâne effroyable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je t'ai endormi.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la salle avec un verre d'eau.

- Et tu dors comme un bébé. Une telle pression sur ta nuque n'aurais dû t'endormir que pour 1/4 d'heure, ça va faire une heure que tu dormais.

Elle lui tendit le verre ainsi qu'un anti-douleur qu'il prit rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Stratégie mon cher. Tu m'as laissé toute seule, attachée ici pendant presque quatre heures alors je me suis en partie vengée.

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'assit sur la chaise, lui sanglant bras et jambes alors que le corsaire se débattait.

- Que m'as-tu donné ?

- Oh ça ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça dans l'armoire à pharmacie de ta chambre. C'est des somnifères je crois. Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu as besoin de ça.

- Tu crois ? Et tu as fouillé ma chambre ?

- Évidemment, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais aller gentiment me poser dans le salon et attendre ton réveil ?

Il prit le temps de se concentrer sur son esprit pour ne pas donner raison de son corps à la pilule qu'il a avalé.

- Détache-moi Lieutenant.

- Non.

- Détache-moi tout de suite.

- Non, tu vas subir ce que j'ai subi pendant quatre heures. Mais comme je suis gentille, tu vas dormir pendant ces quatre heures.

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine imbécile et inconsciente. Tu ne m'as pas donner de somnifères, tu m'a donner une capsule d'insuline.

- Tu mens.

- Tu ne mentirai pas sur ça.

Elle se précipita vers lui et le détacha pour l'emmener sur son lit. Il la regarda avec un large sourire et recracha le cachet.

- Tu as mis 4 heure à chercher comment te détacher alors que je n'ai mis que 5 minutes. Tu n'es pas très maligne.

- Et la pilule ?

- Un anti-douleur. Puisque tu ne vois pas, tu as pris le premier truc, pensant me faire peur.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en rigolant.

- P'tit veinard !

- Tu es mal placée pour dire ça. 1 partout, égalité.

Le Grand Corsaire avait remis les compteurs à zéro avec ce retour en force. Il battu la Lieutenant sur son terrain mais s'attendait très franchement à une réparti d'ici peu. Il connaissait maintenant assez bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin, surtout sur une défaite.

Ainsi dire, le quotidien du shichibukai fut (très) bouleversé par l'arrivée de la Lieutenant et ses imposantes idées farfelues pour sortir le corsaire de sa monotonie. Cela fera 9 mois d'ici une semaine que la gradé de la Marine a atterrit sur Lugubra pour son entraînement spécial avec le meilleur bretteur du monde. Et c'est sans mentir que Mihawk aurait préféré à certains moments se réveiller avec une amnésie et oublier les humeurs de la jeune femme. Elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais malgré cela, il s'attache à elle trop rapidement et ne s'imagine même pas la voir partir. Il est habitué à sa présence et au nombreux affrontements au sabre qu'ils ont animé. Elle non plus ne s'imagine pas partir maintenant et laisser le corsaire retourner à sa vie d'avant. Il lui reste du chemin pour atteindre un niveau assez élevé de technique au sabre. Avec ses nombreuses blessures au cours de ces 9 mois, la Lieutenant a réussi à se forger un mental d'acier et un haki d'observation divin. Le shichibukai lui a enseigné l'utilisation du fluide offensif mais celle-ci n'arrive pas à le maîtriser de sa lame alors les entraînements techniques et de service s'enchaînent les uns après les autres dans le but de la faire progresser. Mais, la Lieutenant semble encore faire barrage de ses sentiments et n'arrive pas à les faire sortir au bon moment. De ce fait, son avancée stagne et le corsaire perd espoir. L'officier reste en retrait avec ses sentiments et n'arrive pas à lui avouer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, empêchant ainsi Dracule Mihawk de se défouler autre que contre le Yubashiri de la Rêveuse.

Château de Dracule Mihawk, 20 mars, 8h10

La Lieutenant se réveilla lentement en s'étirant, caressant doucement Grey, blotti au creux de ses reins. Le chat bailla en faisant le gros dos puis sauta se dégourdir les pattes. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans la pièce d'en face. Quelques instants plus tard, le corsaire qui sortait de sa chambre habillé seulement de son pantalon.

- Bonjour Lieutenant.

La jeune femme, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, salua rapidement le brun avant de descendre à sa suite pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait, depuis longtemps, pris l'habitude de la voir exhiber ses formes au réveil. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et avala son verre de jus d'orange. Plongeant sa tartine dans le peu de café qui restait dans la tasse, elle entendit un bruit sourd venant de la porte, comme si quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que non. Qui rendrez visite à un Grand Corsaire sur son île aussi lugubre ?

- Fais-moi plaisir, va enfiler quelque chose avant d'aller ouvrir.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle, bien qu'elle ne les voyait pas, se trouver 2 hommes dans la trentaine.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

Elle reconnu aussitôt sa voix puissante et influente.

- Le Roux. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je viens rendre visite à un vieil ami.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Lieutenant, qui est-ce ?

- Personne bébé.

Elle referma la porte alors que Mihawk la dévisageait.

- Bébé ?

- Le Roux est là.

Elle souria. Le corsaire dépassa la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte en fixant l'empereur et son second.

- Shanks le Roux, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je suis venu te dire bonjour. Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais une femme.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

Toujours en sous-vêtements, la jeune femme n'avait même pas laisser au shichibukai le temps de répondre.

- Entre.

L'empereur entra dans le château et s'installa sur un des canapés, Beckman derrière lui tandis que le brun se posait en face de lui, mettant sa chemise.

- As-tu vu la nouvelle prime de ton protégé ? Elle s'élève désormais à 610 millions de Berrys.

- Ah ça c'est mon petit Luffy ! Et j'ai cru entendre que le petit Sabo était vivant. C'est deux-là j'vous jure !

- Viens en au fait le Roux.

Il tourna la tête vers la Lieutenant qui s'asseyait à côté de Mihawk, vêtue seulement d'une de ses éternels chemises blanches.

- Ma chère, je suis juste venu rendre visite à mon ami Dracule Mihawk ici présent.

- Lieutenant, va t'habiller.

Elle donna une tape à son maître d'art et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller enfiler des vêtements.

- Ta femme est très charmante. Tu sais choisir mais dans la Marine quand même !

- Ce n'est qu'une élève dont je suis le professeur.

- Tu donnes des cours aux soldats maintenant ?

- Entraînement spécial.

Le corsaire fixa l'homme en face de lui tandis que le pirate regarder son second lui faire signe.

- Soit. Je vais y aller, nous nous reverrons bientôt je l'espère.

- Il peut rester s'il veut, tu es sûrement le seul ami de Dracule.

- Merci pour l'invitation mais nous ne pouvons pas rester. À bientôt Mihawk.

Il se leva et suivit son vice-capitaine jusqu'au petit port de l'île où était amarré l'énorme drakkar de l'empereur. Ils levèrent l'ancre et partirent vers l'horizon.

- Enfin seuls.

La Lieutenant se retourna face au Grand Corsaire et lui souria. Elle le poussa dans le manoir et referma la porte du pied. Continuant de le pousser vers le premier canapé qu'elle trouva, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et son sourire donnait toutes les informations utiles à la situation.

- Lieutenant ?

- Je voulais le faire depuis trop longtemps.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement malgré la stupéfaction caché du corsaire. Bien que la situation le place en position de soumission, il répondit généreusement au baiser que lui donnait la gradé. Après quelques secondes, il l'a repoussa doucement.

- Lieutenant, je pense que Grey n'arrêtera pas de miauler tant que tu ne le nourrira pas.

- Pff...

Elle souffla et sauta sur ses jambes pour aller remplir la gamelle du chat. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas contente, le petit chat venait de gâcher un magnifique moment. N'y arrivant pas avec les mots, elle avait préféré agir. Tout en insultant silencieusement le chat, elle remplit la gamelle de croquettes.

- Lieutenant ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu sais où est l'escargophone ?

- Non. Prends la mien, il est dans ma chambre.

- Merci.

Mihawk entra dans la chambre de la Rêveuse et attrapa l'engin qu'il décrocha. Il composa le code de Issho.

_- Amiral Fujitora ?_

- Ici Dracule Mihawk, j'appelle pour faire un rapport.

_- Tout va bien ?_

- Oui, je préviens juste que la Lieutenant va avoir besoin d'encore un peu d'exercices pour arriver au terme de son entraînement. Je voudrais vérifier quelques petites choses.

_- Pas de problèmes, merci d'avoir prévenu._

Il raccrocha et reposa l'objet sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Il remarqua le sabre de celle-ci et le prit, attestant de la net différence de poids et d'agilité de maniabilité. Une idée traversa son esprit et il emmena le Yubashiri dans sa chambre. Pas qu'il était d'une humeur taquine, bien qu'il avait repoussé la Lieutenant pour une vulgaire broutille, mais il voulait un peu s'amuser sous ce beau soleil. Assit sur son lit, il vit la jeune femme entra dans sa chambre puis en ressortit et traversa le couloir jusque la sienne où elle se mit à crier.

- Où est mon sabre ?

- Là.

Il lui montra le sabre posé à côté de lui mais souria en voyant la Lieutenant le chercher en vain.

- Il est à côté de moi.

- Rend-le moi.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce qu'il ne t'est d'aucune utilité.

Elle s'avança vers le lit pour récupérer sa lame mais le shichibukai la prit de vitesse et lui attrapa le poignet, la tirant vers lui. Le dos collé au torse de brun, elle ne pouvait s'échapper de son emprise. Elle sentit le souffle du corsaire dans son cou et frissonna.

- Alors tu voulais m'embrasser depuis longtemps ? Je ne me savais pas si attirant.

- Pourquoi y-a-tu répondu ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé de fille.

- Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. C'est ça la base de mon problème, je t'aime mais je n'arrive pas à te le faire comprendre alors il fallait que j'agisse.

- Tu m'aimes ? Prouve-le moi.

Il la lâcha et elle s'écarta de lui avec appréhension.

- Tu ne crois pas que je te l'ai déjà prouvé ?

- Ce baiser ne représentait rien pour toi, juste une impulsion.

Elle se leva et partit, énervé contre le corsaire. Elle avait très bien compris son manège, la pousser à se ridiculiser pour voir ses capacités. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait mais ne savait quoi faire. Le bretteur l'avait suivi et la voyait réfléchir devant lui. Comme si elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle fit demi-tour, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du Grand Corsaire, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'amuse dans cette situation, m'humilier ou juste satisfaire un de tes vieux fantasmes, mais sache que ce que je t'ai dit est la stricte vérité. J'espère que tu comprends cela.

Elle se retourna et descendit les escalier lentement, déhanchant son fessier pour attirer le regard du brun, ce qu'elle réussit très rapidement à faire.

- Au fait, mon anniversaire est dans 4 jours, j'espère que ton cadeau sera à la hauteur de tes idées et de mes attentes.


End file.
